The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't alone from the start, what if he had a friend who shared his burden, and what if that friend had convinced Naruto that the grass would be greener somewhere else. Join Naruto and his brother in all but blood as they walk their chosen path together. Naruto x Harem. OC x Harem.
1. To the Cloud

The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud

Summary: What if Naruto wasn't alone from the start, what if he had a friend who shared his burden, and what if that friend had convinced Naruto that the grass would be greener somewhere else. Join Naruto and his brother in all but blood as they walk their chosen path together.

Normal talking = Hey get back here.

Thinking = _Hey get back here_

Yelling = HEY GET BACK HERE!

 **Jutsu/Demon/Summon talking** = **Hey get back here**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any references to any TV shows, Movies, Games, or Music that may appear!

The Elemental Nations, a land ruled by ninja and a group of samurai. The nations are divided into smaller lands that each is ruled by a Lord or a Daimyo. The lands and lords are the Land of Fire ruled by the Fire Daimyo, the Land of Lightning ruled by the Lightning Daimyo, the Land of Earth ruled by the Earth Daimyo, the land of Wind ruled by the Wind Daimyo, and the Land of Water ruled by the Water Daimyo. Each of the lands ruled by a Daimyo has both major and minor villages and each of these lands has a major Hidden Village which is where the land's ninja live and are trained to serve their land. Right now though let's focus on the Land of Fire which holds the Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest of all the Hidden Villages. The Village of Konoha was a large village surrounded on all sides by a great and beautiful forest with the trees being larger than the average tree. Konoha is ruled by Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage, a veteran of all of the Great Shinobi Wars; but our story is not about him so let's move on shall we. It was currently night time in Konoha, around 8 or 9 o'clock, and the street lights were illuminating the village as a people both adults and children were walking around enjoying the night air, going out to eat, or just going home for the night. A common trait shared by all these people was that they all had either large or small smiles and were enjoying their time together, in all it was a beautiful scene when you looked at it but in another part of the village there was a scene that no words could fully describe.

In the village was a thick forest that was fenced off from the public with multiple signs that said "DAGNER" or "KEEP OUT" in big red letters as the forest was almost pitch black dark with all the vegetation looking overgrown and wild. You could hear the sound of many animals either moving around trying to find food or growling at each other ready for a fight. This forest was Training Ground #44 A.K.A The Forest of Death and it was fenced off for the exact same reasons the signs said, it was just too dangerous for people even sometimes trained ninjas to go into. With giant tigers, bears, scorpions, poisonous plants, and many other things in forest that could kill you it was no wonder that only high ranked ninja were allowed to go in there. But yet deep in the forest we find two children huddled together under the roots of a giant tree trying to stay warm and not attract attention to themselves or else they would be pounced upon by the many predators running around the forest at night. The first boy was on the short side standing at only 4 feet even with sun kissed blonde hair that spiked in every direction, blue eyes so bright that the sky would be jealous, tan skin, a rather round face, and three whisker like marks on his cheeks. As for clothes, if they could even be called that, he wore a short sleeved black shirt with an orange swirl symbol on the back; but the shirt was also filled with holes and covered in dirt and dried blood. To cover his lower body he wore blue shorts that went down to his knees but were also covered in holes and dirt. And finally on his feet were a pair of worn and broken down blue ninja sandals that looked ready to fall apart at any given moment. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a seven year old boy living in the Forest of Death and one of the two most hated boys in Konoha.

Sitting next to Naruto was another boy of about the same age but standing a little taller at 4'3 with milk chocolate brown skin, chin length black hair with deep violet bangs framing his round but somewhat sunken in face, and deep violet eyes. He wore a torn and dirtied black shirt with his black pants being the same way and he wore no shoes on his feet at all. This boy's name is Hideyoshi (He-Day-Yoshi) Umbra, the other most hated boy in Konoha and Naruto's best friend. These two boys are hated because seven years ago a great beast known as the Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared in the village and destroyed a great deal of it and killed many people. The leader at the time was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who fought the fox with two others by the name of Hideaki and Tsubaki Umbra. The three of them fought the fox together and after some time managed to defeat the fox by sealing it into the two boys. Minato's original idea was to seal half of the fox into Naruto and then take the other half with him into the Shinigami, but Hideaki convinced him to seal the other half into his three month old son Hideyoshi. They had argued over it at first but in the end the Yang half of the fox was sealed into Naruto and the Yin half was sealed into Hideyoshi. After the sealing the three heroes died and the two boys were left to the harsh world without their parents. From that day forward the boys were placed in an orphanage that only held them until Hideyoshi and Naruto turned four, at which point they were kicked out and forced to live on the streets for almost a year before the Hokage found them and gave them an apartment in the Red Light District. This act of kindness only made things worse as now the villagers knew where to find the boys and would constantly vandalize their apartment by breaking down the door, smashing in the windows, and writing hurtful words on the walls like "DEMON BRATS", "DEVIL SPAWNS", and "DIE YOU DEMON SHITS". Soon it had become too much for the boys to deal with and decided not to live in the apartment anymore.

Over time things did not change and the boys quickly learned that in the whole village there was only a hand full of people they could trust not to hurt them, but they also learned that no matter what they could always depend on each other. With Hideyoshi being the older of the two he often did his best to protect Naruto even going as far as to give Naruto most of the food he found whenever he could get some as there was only one shop in the village that would serve them and not over charge them. The boys have even unlocked their chakra which happened when they were running from a mob that had gathered to hunt them down. It was at that point that Hideyoshi told Naruto that they should leave the village but Naruto didn't want to go and argued that the village was their home. Hideyoshi argued back by stating that a home had nothing to do with the place you were born or where you lived but where you felt safe and loved, a place where you could let down your guard without worrying that you would be stabbed in the back. Living on the streets and always being on guard for when the villagers, both civilians and ninjas alike, attacked them had forced the boys to grow up faster than any child should have to.

"Naruto we have to go soon, I don't think we'll be able to live like this for much longer." said Hideyoshi in a tired voice. They had tried to get some food from the village earlier but were caught and chased into the Forest of Death by a mob of civilians.

"I know Hideyoshi, but how are we going to do that? What if the Hokage comes after us, where are we going to go and what about our friends?" asked Naruto in a sad voice. He had long since given up on changing this village as no matter what he and Hideyoshi did the village continued to hate them, hell Naruto had at one point seen the Hokage as a grandfather figure but ever since finding out what the old man had been hiding from them that had changed. That's right they know about the Nine-Tailed Fox being sealed inside of them; it wasn't really that hard to figure out with all of the people calling them a demon so all they had to do was a little research. They were even close to finding out who Naruto's parents were though for some reason all records of Naruto's parentage were blocked off or hidden.

"Don't worry about anything Naruto, I've been planning this for a while and I believe I have a solid plan worked out for your first two worries. As for our friends, well I've written them letters tell them what's going on and that we'll write them once we've settled down. You should write them a letter as well." Hideyoshi said as he began to move further back into the tree to get his letters. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Hideyoshi for his forethought. Hideyoshi had always been the brains between the two, not saying that Naruto was dumb but Hideyoshi was smarter while Naruto was stronger. It was Hideyoshi that came up with the idea to train their chakra for when they left the village and it was Naruto that snuck into the library to get the books they needed.

While they didn't know any jutsu yet they could walk on trees, tree jump, and make storage seals. Hideyoshi knew that they didn't have the reserves to pull off any jutsu yet and that attempting to do any would most likely caused them to die of chakra exhaustion. When Hideyoshi came back he had his letters, a pen, and some blank sheets of paper. Naruto took the pen and paper and started writing his letters while Hideyoshi decided to tell him the plan. "Alright Naruto if we're going to get out of here tonight then this is how we're going to do it. I want you to take these letters to our friends and make sure to leave them in a place that only they will find it, then I want you to head to the library and copy down as many of the jutsu in the books that you can find in less than fifteen minutes. While you're doing that I'll be headed for the Hokage Tower to see what I can find on our parents and maybe find the Forbidden Scroll of Seals in less than thirty minutes. When our time ends we'll meet at our old apartment and take off through the north gate." Hideyoshi told Naruto in an almost commander like tone of voice.

"Okay I can do all of that but why are we copying jutsu scrolls?" asked Naruto.

"Because if we are going to leave this village then we'll need to join another village and most villages will want something to prove we are worth letting into their village, what better way than by giving them access to the first village's jutsu." Hideyoshi told Naruto who nodded in understanding. They waited until 11 o'clock before they started their plan which they executed flawlessly, which shouldn't be a surprise since Naruto was the prank master of Konoha and Hideyoshi was always quite stealthy. In only forty-five minutes they met up at their old apartment with Naruto looking sad since he had seen their friends but Hideyoshi looked pissed as all hell.

"That old fucking bastard, I knew he was keeping things from us but I didn't think it was this bad!" Hideyoshi whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about Hideyoshi, what was he hiding from us?" asked Naruto while a little worried since he had only seen Hideyoshi this mad when he caught villagers beating on him.

"That bastard always said that he didn't know who your parents were and that my parents were brave ninja of this village that died during the attack. I found a file that he kept hidden with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals that says that not only did he know both of our parents but our parents were friends and wanted us to be kept safe." said Hideyoshi with his anger growing by the minute. Naruto froze hearing this, he knew the Hokage hid things from them since if both of their parents were ninja of this village how could the Hokage not know them when it's his job to know who works for him. But to hear that he not only did he always deny knowing them but also did so to the face of a poor orphan child that just wanted to know if he was loved or if the villagers were right about them hating him.

"Do you know who they were?" asked Naruto with hope clear in his voice because if Hideyoshi knew who he was than Naruto would finally know just who he was and where he came from. It would seem that Hideyoshi noticed this thought to correct Naruto's line of thought.

"Yes I do as the file does have the names of both your and my own parents names just no pictures, but Naruto before I tell you their names I need you to understand who your parents are doesn't determine who you are. Only Naruto can say who Naruto is." Hideyoshi told him with a straight face. Naruto was quiet for a few moments before he nodded his head in understanding. "Your Parents names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, meaning that you're the son of the Fourth Hokage." Hideyoshi said while watching Naruto closely for his reaction.

"So my dad was the one who cursed us to live a life of pure hell." said Naruto with his voice shaking a bit showing he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Naruto listen to me, I know this seems bad but from what we know about the Fourth Hokage we can tell he was a kind and noble man even to his enemies so let's hold off on judging him until we know the whole story." said Hideyoshi. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves before nodding his head; Hideyoshi had always had his best interests at heart so why shouldn't he listen to him now. "Alright now we have been here longer than we should have already so let's get going before we get caught." said Hideyoshi before they both took off.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

It's been two weeks since Hideyoshi and Naruto have left the Hidden Leaf Village and they have just now reached border of the Land of Bears and the Land of Lightning. They would have gotten to this point sooner but they are still young, haven't been eating properly, haven't been trained properly, and they ran into a few problems along the way. Right now the boys were tired and were resting up against a tree to catch their breath and regain some of their chakra. They were sure the Hokage had noticed they were gone by now and had sent out Hunter Nin to find them which is why they pushed so hard to leave the Land of Fire, but they knew that if push came to shove the Hunter Nin would leave the Land of Fire and just try not to get caught while looking for them. The boys knew that if they were caught by the Hunter Nin then they would be dragged back to the village and life would be even worse than before.

"Hey Hideyoshi, you never told me why we were going to the Hidden Cloud Village anyway." said Naruto.

"Naruto I found out quite a bit from that file the Hokage was hiding, like how the my family used to be a clan before they wiped out alongside the Uzumaki clan, though there is the chance that there are members of the Uzumaki and Umbra clan scatted around." Hideyoshi informed Naruto before pausing to make sure he was following. "My clan was a nomadic clan before they settled somewhere in the Land of Lightning, so I'm hoping that by us joining the Hidden Cloud Village I'll be able to look for any of my clan while doing research on your clan." said Hideyoshi.

"Alright I understand all that but can I see the file you copied, there seems to be so much information in it?" asked Naruto.

"Sure thing, just give me a second." said Hideyoshi as he held out his right hand and applied a little chakra which showed a seal on his palm and in a puff of smoke appeared a rolled up scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and sat there reading for ten minutes before they got up and continued their journey. It was another four days of walking with only short breaks to regain their energy but now they have walked into trouble as they were surrounded by bandits. This wasn't the first time they have encountered bandits but those other times were with just regular bandits, this time there was a rouge ninja among the group and from the crossed out headband around his neck he was from the Hidden Cloud Village.

" _Damnit this isn't good, the only reason Naruto and I made it passed those other groups of bandits was because none of them were skilled in anyway so we could easily beat them with only a little taijutsu, but now we have a ninja to deal with_!" thought Hideyoshi with more than a little panic in his thoughts. There may have only been five bandits in total but they were still untrained kids so they had a right to panic.

"Well what do we have here two kids out in the cold lonely world on their own, we should help them boys and besides I'm sure we can get a good amount of Ryo for them on the slave market." said the rouge ninja with a sinister voice. (For the record Ryo will be the same value as American money) The Missing Nin's four lackeys started to close in on the boys.

"What do you say Naruto, you take two and I take two?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yea let's do this!" said Naruto as he ran at two of the bandits while Hideyoshi ran at the other two.

 **WITH NARUTO AND TWO OF THE BANDITS**

While running Naruto slide under Bandit#1's legs while punching him in the nuts causing the bandit to fall to knees while holding his crotch. Naruto then rolled to the side to avoid Bandit#2 from grabbing him. Bandit#2 tried again but this time Naruto crouched down then quickly shot up using his head to knock the bandit in the jaw. Just then Bandit#1 came back into the fight and grabbed Naruto from behind and allowed Bandit#2 to punch Naruto in the stomach twice causing Naruto to lose his breath. Bandit#1 then threw Naruto to the ground and tried to stomp on him only for Naruto to roll to the side and sweep Bandit#1's feet from under him. Naruto then picked up a nicely sized rock and smashed it against Bandit#1's left temple and knocked him but then quickly moved to the side in order to avoid being hit by Bandit#2. Naruto jumped on Bandit#2's back and started hammering the rock into his head in order to knock him out.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" yelled Bandit#2 as he ran toward a rock to attempt to smash Naruto into it. Naruto noticed this and waited for the right moment before he jumped off and allowed Bandit #2 to knock himself out on the tree.

"Ha, that's what you get when you mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

 **WITH HIDEYOSHI AND THE OTHER TWO BANDITS**

Hideyoshi sidestepped a punch from Bandit#3 and then quickly ducked under another punch but this time it was from Bandit#4. Hideyoshi then punched Bandit#3 in the throat which caused the bandit to grab his throat and left himself open to a kick straight to the nuts. This caused Bandit#3 to fall to his knees with one hand holding the front of his neck and the other hand holding his privates, only for his to then fall unconscious from being chopped in the back of his neck. However Hideyoshi was too slow to react and was punched in the face by Bandit#4 and then quickly kneed in the stomach forcing Hideyoshi to his knees. Hideyoshi leaned his head to the right to avoid a punch then quickly grabbed the arm of Bandit#4 and used it to swing himself up and knee Bandit#4 in his temple and knocked him out.

"Alright now that just leaves-." before Hideyoshi could finish he was spin kicked in the face by the Missing Nin with the kick being powerful enough to send him crashing into a tree.

"HIDEYOSHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" yelled Naruto as he ran over to check on Hideyoshi.

"I'm fine Naruto, it'll take more than that to put me down but we'll need to go all out with this guy just to survive." Hideyoshi told Naruto as he got up.

"I'll admit that you two surprised me with how you handled my underlings but that just shows that I should ask for more Ryo for you. Now come quietly so I don't have to ruff up my new products." said the Missing Nin with a cruel smile on his face.

The fight didn't last long and ended with Naruto on his hands and knees panting with cuts and bruises all over his body. Hideyoshi didn't look any better; in fact he looked worse as he had a kunai sticking out of his left shoulder, blood running down the right side of his face, and his right arm was broken. The boys did manage to land some hits on the Missing Nin but that just seemed to make him mad and then he started to really beat on them, hell Hideyoshi looked so bad because he decided to shield Naruto from some of those attacks with his own body.

"Damn you boys are tuff, most of the other kids I did this to went down after the first or second punch but here you two are still trying to stand." said the Missing Nin.

" _Damnit, I have to protect Naruto but my body is in so much pain that I can barely move_." thought Hideyoshi in frustration. Not only had this bastard sold other children into slavery but he was planning on doing the same to them and was actually having fun beating the shit out of them!

"YOU BASTARD I'LL TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Naruto as he ran forward.

"NO NARUTO, DON'T DO IT!" Hideyoshi yelled after him but his cried fell on deaf ears. Hideyoshi watched helplessly as Naruto was hit by a chakra enhanced kick and flew into a tree where two kunai impaled him through his shoulders and pinned him to the tree. Naruto passed out from the pain and Hideyoshi seemed to have his body racked with more pain as he watched Naruto be pinned to a tree like that. Suddenly Hideyoshi hunched over in pain as he felt his eyes burn and his skin crawl as his body shook. The Missing Nin took his eyes from Naruto and looked at Hideyoshi before walking towards him.

"Alright Kid, your friend is out cold now so that leaves just you so just-." the Missing Nin was cut off then Hideyoshi's head shot up and made the Missing Nin take a step back. Hideyoshi had a snarl on his face that would make most grown men shit their pants in fear but what scared the Missing Nin was Hideyoshi's eyes. Hideyoshi's eyes were obsidian black with a violet pentagram acting as his pupil and violet cracks in the black area and around the eyes.

" **Hahaha, you have fucked up now because I'm going to kill you**!" said Hideyoshi in a new dark and demented voice that made it sound like multiple voices at once. The Missing Nin stepped back further when from Hideyoshi's back burst forth two black serpents with deep violet eyes and violet tribal markings going down their backs. Each serpent had large mouths filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that dripped with yellow drool. (Just in case it wasn't covered by my disclaimer: I don't own the Darkness)

"I don't know what you are but you're not going to kill me! **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**!" said the Missing Nin with fear deep in his voice as he released a wave of lightning from his hands that tore up the ground as it headed towards Hideyoshi. The serpents quickly wrapped around Hideyoshi and blocked the attack which shocked the Missing Nin as he had put all he could into that jutsu. The serpents unwrapped to show an angry Hideyoshi standing with most of his injuries healing.

" **FOOL, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFY ME**!" yelled Hideyoshi as the serpents shot forward and attempted to rip into the Missing Nin. The Missing Nin managed to jump back and dodged the first one but the second one managed to sink its teeth into his leg and then procced to slam him into the ground multiple times before flinging him into a tree back first. Before the Missing Nin could recover both serpents latched onto both of his arms and tore them from their sockets causing blood to spray everywhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Missing Nin from the pain of being brutally dismembered. Just then one of the serpents wrapped around the Missing Nin's neck and brought him in front of Hideyoshi.

" **HAHAHA, IT'S OVER WORTHLESS SCUM**!" yelled Hideyoshi as the second serpent reared itself back and then launched into the Missing Nin chest and out of his back before coming back around with his heart in its mouth. Last thing the Missing Nin saw before having his soul sent to hell was the dark serpent of Hideyoshi swallowing his heart whole. The serpents then through the body away and returned to Hideyoshi's side as he made his way over to Naruto and had the serpents pull the kunai out of his shoulders and then caught Naruto in his arms. Once that was done Hideyoshi's serpents sunk back into his back and his eyes returned to normal, but after that Hideyoshi quickly put Naruto down and then quickly turned around and threw up. He had no idea what had just happened to him but he knew that he had just killed someone and the mutilated body wasn't that far away from him. Hideyoshi continued to vomit until there was nothing left in his stomach and he was just dry heaving. Soon Hideyoshi fainted without ever realizing that a serpent seal had appeared on his right shoulder.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

An hour had passed since the fight with the Missing Nin and his underlings, who had woken up thirty minutes ago but ran once they saw the body of their former boss, and now we see our heroes on the backs of two ninja who were each wearing black shinobi sandals with metal greaves, black pants, steel gray chest plates over short sleeve black shirts, and black gloves with metal gauntlets. The only difference between the two ninja were the masks they wore with the one carrying Naruto wearing a tiger mask and the one carrying Hideyoshi wearing a lion mask and both masks the symbol for the Hidden Cloud Village on their foreheads.

"Captain Lion, what do you think happened in that field?" asked the tiger masked ninja.

"I don't know Tiger but what I do know is that that bastard Taka is dead and since these boys are hurt with one being by a puddle of vomit it's safe to say at least one of them saw what happened." said Captain Lion.

"Sir, what about the seal on the boy's arm?" asked Tiger.

"From what I can tell it's a storage seal meant to only be opened by a specific person's chakra, whose chakra is supposed to open it I don't know but we'll find out." said Captain Lion.

 **BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, was an old man who was NOT happy to be Hokage right now. It's been two weeks since Naruto and Hideyoshi had disappeared and he has been doing everything in his power to find them. He sent out Hunter Nin and even called in one of his old students to search for them but so far neither of them had come back with good news. Hiruzen looked out his window in the Hokage Office to see the village below and couldn't help but frown a bit. When word had gotten out that Naruto and Hideyoshi were nowhere to be found most of the village had actually started to celebrate, thinking that the ones they thought of as demons had died. Only a few hadn't celebrated and Hiruzen knew that those few were the ones that really cared for the boys. Hiruzen knew of the boys' treatment in the village as he had visited them each time they ended up in the hospital but the people were just misguided to him, they placed their blame for the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the boys. To Hiruzen the people just needed time to get over their hatred and their pain. He knew the boys weren't dead because the villagers would have paraded their bodies around the village if that happened so that left him with the fact that they somehow managed to run away. To be honest Hiruzen expected the boys to endure their treatment since every time they asked him why they were hated he would tell them that he didn't know but they should forgive the villagers. Now though the boys were gone and the village had lost not only both of its Jinchuriki but also the legacy of the Fourth Hokage and quite possible the last of the Umbra Clan.

" _Where are you boys, don't you know that the village needs you_?" Hiruzen asked himself in thought.

Hiruzen was taken from his thoughts when his window was opened and through it came a rather tall man at 6'4 with long spikey white hair and red lines coming from under his eyes down to his chin. He wore dark green pants, a dark green long sleeved top under a red vest, a horned headband with the symbol for oil on it, red wooden sandals, and a large scroll strapped horizontally to his back. This man was Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Konoha's spymaster and one of Hiruzen's students.

"Jiraiya please tell me you have good news." said Hiruzen.

"Sorry Sensei but I've got nothing, it seems that the boys are either staying away from any village or they're just not in the Land of Fire anymore." said Jiraiya with a serious tone of voice.

"I doubt that Jiraiya as either of the boys have any training to survive out in the wild on their own and neither of them have unlocked their chakra so leaving the Land of Fire would take too long." explained Hiruzen.

"Then the only conclusions I can come to is that they're dead or they were actually taken from us instead of running away." said Jiraiya.

"Well they're not dead or we would have felt the Fox's chakra be released by now so that leaves us with they were taken, but the question is by whom and for what purpose." said Hiruzen.

"Well I doubt the Hidden Mist did it sense they have their own problems going on, the Hidden Stone is still too weak to try something like this, the Hidden Sand are our allies, and it's still too soon after the Hyuga Affair for the Hidden Cloud to try something so that only really leaves-." Jiraiya didn't finish as the answer came to him and Hiruzen at the same time. Only one person could get in and out of Konoha undetected, only one person had the skill to adduct children from right under the Hokage's nose, and only one person was slippery enough to go unfound by Jiraiya's vast spy network.

"Orochimaru!" both Jiraiya and Hiruzen said at the same time with wide eyes. Hiruzen then stood up and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Jiraiya if Orochimaru really does have those boys then I want you to have every spy you have stop what they're doing and focus on finding Orochimaru, we have to get them out of Orochimaru's hands!" said Hiruzen. Jiraiya just nodded and they left in a swirl of leafs.

 **IN THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE HOSPITAL**

Lying in a hospital bed we find Naruto in a hospital gown before he begins to stir and opens his eyes to a sight he is in all honesty too familiar with. " _Great I'm in a hospital room again, I hate these places_." Naruto thought to himself. He looked over to his side to see Hideyoshi in a bed like him but he was still knocked out. "What the hell happened to us?" Naruto asked to himself.

"I was hoping you would be able to answer that." said a voice on the other side of Naruto. Naruto quickly turned to the voice and saw a large man with bulging muscles, combed back blonde hair, a small mustache, a small pointed goatee, black eyes, and was the same skin tone as Hideyoshi. He wore black shinobi sandals, white and red greaves, black pants with a green wrap and a gold plated belt with a demon face as the buckle, large gold armbraces on his fore arms, and what looked like Kage robes that were white with blue lining the symbol for lightning on it.

"I'm sorry Sir but who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto in a respectful voice since Hideyoshi drilled it into his head to at least try and be respectful to people you don't know.

"I'm Aye and you are in a Hidden Cloud Village hospital." said Aye with a neutral face as he stared at Naruto whose eyes had widened when he heard that he and Hideyoshi were finally in the Hidden Cloud Village.

"We made it, ALRIGHT WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE HIDDEN CLOUD!" Naruto whispered before he yelled in excitement. Aye raised an eyebrow at this as he was not expecting for the two boys to be trying to get to his village.

"And what were you two trying to accomplish by coming here?" asked Aye with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"We were trying to join this village and get away from Konoha." said Naruto as if it was an obvious thing. Aye's eyes narrowed even further when he heard the name of the village the two boys came from.

"What makes you think you two would be allowed to join this village?" asked Aye with an edge to his voice. It wasn't that he had anything personal against the boys but it wasn't unheard of for villages to send small children as spies into other villages.

"I don't know; it was Hideyoshi that came up with the plan to come here." said Naruto.

"And who is Hideyoshi?" asked Aye trying to get as much information out of the boy as possible. That is when they heard a groan from the other bed and turned to see Hideyoshi starting to sit up. When Hideyoshi opened his eyes he saw Naruto sitting in a hospital bed and seemingly talking to some big muscled man. Hideyoshi was quick to recognize the man and even though he still felt sick from what he remembered doing earlier he quickly became serious.

"Naruto!" Hideyoshi said in a tone of voice that Naruto knew all too well and was immediately behind Hideyoshi. Aye frowned at this and his body tensed.

" _That was a conditioned response and the violet eyed boy seems to recognize me, it is looking more and more like they might be spies_." Aye thought to himself. "I'll ask you the same question I just asked your friend. Who is Hideyoshi?" asked Aye.

"I'm Hideyoshi Raikage-sama and this is my little brother Naruto." said Hideyoshi as he shifted a bit to hide Naruto behind him. He may only be older by three months but that didn't matter to him, Naruto was his little brother and because of that he would protect Naruto with his life. Aye noticed this and he was slightly impressed since it reminded him a little of how he was with his own brother.

"Well your little brother said that you planned to come here from Konoha, so why don't you tell me why." said Aye.

"We were hated and abused in Konoha for something that was out of our control and since I've recently come into some information saying that my family had once settled in the Land of Lighting so I thought coming here was a great idea, not to mention that Naruto and I still want to be ninja." explained Hideyoshi. The fact that the Hideyoshi's family once lived in his land intrigued Aye enough for him to calm down just a bit but still be suspicious especially since Hideyoshi was tense.

"Why are you so tense?" asked Aye.

"Because Raikage-sama I did a great deal of research about this village and you before we came here and I know that you are a stern person who believes actions speak louder than words, you have no problem sacrificing your men if the situation calls for it, you have a short temper, and you see Jinchuriki as tools rather than people." said Hideyoshi. Aye winced on the inside at this but understood what Hideyoshi was talking about, though it seemed the boy's information was dated since he had changed a bit after he became Raikage.

Aye sighed as he thought about things before pointing to a chair in the corner of the room with the boys' clothes folded on it. "Get dressed and then come with me to my office since I believe we have much to talk about. I'll be outside when you're ready." said Aye as he walked out the door. It didn't take long for the boys to get dressed in their rags and follow Aye to his office, though while they walked Aye noticed how guarded the boys were and how Hideyoshi kept looking around as if watching for danger. When they arrived at the office there was a woman standing there with green eyes, light gray hair that was pulled into a bun, and a skin tone that was slightly darker than Hideyoshi's and Aye's. She wore a formal high colored and long sleeved dress shirt, a business skirt, black sandals, and long earrings. Aye introduced her as his assistant Mabui and said that she would be recording what they would talk about. Naruto didn't pay her much mind but Hideyoshi did.

" _She looks to be maybe in her late teen, if she's already the Raikage's assistant than she must be skilled_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

"Alright boys, now that we are in my office I want you to tell me everything that led you to coming here." said Aye as he sat behind his desk. From there Hideyoshi told the Raikage their story, from how they were treated in the village, how at most the villagers were punished lightly for their crimes, how they lived from day to day, how they escaped the village, and Hideyoshi even told Aye what he remembered of their fight with the Missing Nin. At the end of the tale Aye had a knowing look on his face while Mabui was shocked at two small boys could survive all of that. "Alright let's start from the beginning, why were you two treated like that by your own village?" asked Aye while paying close attention.

"To put it simply Raikage-sama, Naruto and I are the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox with Naruto holding the yang half and I holding the yin half." Hideyoshi said to the Raikage with a straight face.

"I thought you two were Jinchuriki from your treatment but I didn't think it was just different halves of the same Biju. Though allow me to clarify some things for you, I know my reputation outside and inside my village but I've changed a bit since I became Raikage after my father. I'm still have a bad temper and I still prefer actions over words but my views on Jinchuriki have changed since my brother and my niece are Jinchuriki, you'll meet them later, and I show more compassion for my men and try to avoid losing any of them if I can." said Aye as Hideyoshi watched both him and Mabui carefully.

"Okay I admit that my information is out dated, but what does this mean for me and Naruto?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Since neither of you are a spy you can join the village and when you turn ten you and Naruto can join our ninja academy; Mabui get the papers I need to grant these boys citizenship." said Aye while Mabui nodded and got the papers.

Once the papers were filled out they decided to go over everything else that Hideyoshi had told Aye since they would have to do it sooner or later anyway and Aye was their Raikage now. "Alright boys lets continue our talk; can you tell me what was that power you used in your fight with Taka, the Missing Nin you fought?" asked Aye.

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama but that was truly the first time I've ever done something like that and didn't even know I could do it. But from what I remember I can tell you that the power felt dark and I could literally feel myself almost swimming in a controlled insanity." said Hideyoshi.

"Hmm, we'll work on that later for now let's get down to some really important stuff as you said yourself that you stole some things from Konoha." said Aye.

"Ah yes, well I suggest you brace yourself Raikage-sama because I've have stolen a jutsu that will help you defeat your greatest enemy." said Hideyoshi with a smirk.

"And my greatest enemy would be?" asked Aye.

"Paperwork!" said Hideyoshi and Naruto at the same time. Before either of the boys could react they were lifted into air by the front of their shirts and were looking into the wide eyes of the Raikage.

"If you two are lying to me I will crush your bones slowly, have you healed, and then repeat the process until I die." Aye said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Both Hideyoshi and Naruto became rather pale after hearing that and Hideyoshi quickly raised his right hand and pumped chakra into his palm causing a scroll to appear.

"In this scroll is a copy of the jutsu we copied from Konoha's library and Forbidden Scroll of Seals; go to the one named Shadow Clone jutsu and read its description." said Hideyoshi. The boys fell to the ground when the Raikage dropped them in order to look through the scroll, when he finally got to the jutsu in question he read the description and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Hideyoshi, Naruto, if you have anything else to tell me do it now as I plan on learning this jutsu as fast as possible." said Aye in a serious voice. Hideyoshi and Naruto looked at each other before nodding.

"Well I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." said Naruto as Aye's jaw dropped.

"And I'm a member of the Umbra Clan." said Hideyoshi.

"THE UMBRA CLAN!" yelled Aye.

"You know of my clan Raikage-sama?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I've only heard stories about them but now that I know you're a member of that clan I believe the serpents you summoned from your back were part of your bloodline; Which reminds me that when my men found you there was a storage seal on your right shoulder." said Aye. Hideyoshi quickly pulled up the right sleeve of his shirt and saw the seal and pumped some chakra into it. In a puff of smoke a scroll appeared with a violet flame symbol on it. Hideyoshi quickly unrolled the scroll and started to read it out loud.

Dear Hideyoshi,

If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead and you have unlocked your bloodline, the Seed of Insanity. My son I am so sorry that I'm not around to help you with our shared bloodline but more importantly I'm sorry we're not around to raise you like we wanted. Your mother would have also written something in this letter but sadly she is already gone and I'm sad yet happy to say I'll soon be joining her so let hurry and tell some important things that you need to know. First our bloodline manifests itself in every member of the Umbra Clan and is different for each person. An example of this is how your mother could summon wings made of pure darkness and I could turn my arms into claws made of pure darkness. Anyway the Seed of Insanity is called that because it causes the user to act insane but don't worry the user is in complete control though you'll lose a lot of your morals. Finally the most important thing I need to tell you about our bloodline is that it has levels with the first level being when you awaken it, the second level will allow you access to secret techniques of our clan, and the final level will allow you to destroy your enemy's mind with pure insanity but the only way to achieve these levels of our bloodline is to feed it dark hearts or the hearts of evil people. At the bottom of this letter is a seal containing all recorded information on our clan so that you can know how to run it along with a list of all the jutsu we can do with our bloodline, there aren't many so you'll have to make some up as you go. Enough with the bloodline, let's talk personal now. Your mother and I love you very much Hideyoshi and we will be proud of you no matter what you do. We know you'll do great things, we never wanted you to be a Jinchuriki but we also didn't want young Naruto to be alone in a village that we knew would hate him because let's face it People can be really stupid. We love you son and will be watching you from the other side. Oh you should also know that Naruto's mother was the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails before you two, she was attack by some man claiming to be Madara Uchiha and he forced the Nine-Tails to attack. Good luck my son and try to look after Naruto, if he's anything like his parents he'll be the world greatest trouble maker.

With love, your father, Hideaki Umbra.

After reading the letter everything in the office was quiet and Hideyoshi was shedding silent tears. He then felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked to see Naruto giving him a comforting look to which Hideyoshi nodded in return.

"Naruto, be letters to you from your parents as well if I have one, they must be somewhere in the Hokage's office, I promise you right now on my very soul that we will get those letters so you can read them!" promised Hideyoshi with a fire in his wet eyes. Naruto's eyes watered a bit but he still nodded his head, he had felt a bit jealous of Hideyoshi since he got to know that his parents loved him but hearing Hideyoshi promise to help him find and read the letters his parents must have left for him made him feel better.

"Well if you boy are so dead set on doing that then you had better get stronger as I doubt Hiruzen will just give you the letters so until then Mabui take Kumo's newest residents to an apartment complex so they can rest; I'm sure it's been a long day for them." said Aye with a small smirk on his face.

"Right away Raikage-sama." said Mabui.

"Before we go Raikage-sama, Naruto and I would like to rebuild our clans here in the village and before you ask, yes we know what this means and are prepared to take up the CRA. I made sure that even though Naruto acts like an idiot that he very really became an idiot." said Hideyoshi.

"HEY I DON'T ACT LIKE AN IDIOT YOU ASS!" yelled Naruto though Hideyoshi ignored him.

"Very well boys we'll discuss this more at another time now go rest." said Aye as the boys nodded and walked out with Mabui. Once they were gone Aye leaned back in his seat and let out a deep sigh before laughing like a mad man. "Really Hiruzen Sarutobi, they called you "The Professor" and "The God of Shinobi" but you let your village treat its most valuable assets like trash, oh your old age must be getting to you if you did something so stupid. Don't worry though I'm sure those two will become great here in Kumo." said Aye as he couldn't wait to see what the boys would become in the future. What Aye didn't know was just how right he was as Naruto and Hideyoshi would become two of the greatest ninja to ever live and would give their parents, friends, family, and Kumo all the credit.

Well everyone there is the first chapter of my very first story on this site. I hope you like it and please review it to tell me what mistakes I made or if you have questions. Until next time listen for when the dragon roars! :)


	2. Meetings

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

 **3 YEARS LATER**

It's been three years since Naruto and Hideyoshi have arrived in the Hidden Cloud Village and things could not have been better for them. For starters while Aye had to tell the whole village that they were Jinchuriki they weren't treated any differently than anyone else, they weren't demons and they weren't special, they were just normal kids; well to most people anyway. Now knowing that they could walk around the village without being attacked they took the first two months to act like normal kids since the Raikage gave them each three hundred and fifty Ryo a week each until they became ninja and would no longer need the stipend given to them. They also spent that time writing to their friends back in Konoha, though the first letters they got back they were being yelled at for leaving so suddenly but their friends were also relieved they were alright. After those two months they decided to get a head start on their ninja careers and started training harder than ever before as Naruto had made it his dream to become Raikage someday and Hideyoshi was determined to be strongest ninja ever in order to support his brother's dream. They started by working getting their bodies in top condition which worked in eight months since they each now had strong but lean builds with defined muscles, they didn't want to be body builders like the Raikage. Once they got their bodies up to par, they work on chakra control again for two months since with them being Jinchuriki their reserves would be too great to learn to control later on. Next on the list was history for four months which Hideyoshi had to force Naruto to do by saying that if he was going to be Raikage he had to know the rules and history of his village.

That had gotten Naruto to read Kumo's history books and he actually found that he enjoyed it, though thank to reading those books he found out that Kumo was part of the army that took out the Uzumaki Clan which he was not happy about. It took about a month for him to get over it and realize that it was in the past, with a different Raikage, and that the people of Kumo have changed since then. Also during that month Naruto and Hideyoshi learned all they could about the Uzumaki Clan and learned that they were masters of the sword and sealing. After that they got started on ninjutsu by learning the basic ones first but Hideyoshi had them practice those until they could do them without the need for hand signs, though they quickly learned that they had too much chakra to do a normal clone so the Raikage let them learn the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** which they took to with ease, this training took them six months. They would have worked on Taijutsu but none of the style seemed to fit them they worked on their bodies for three months. Then they worked on genjutsu for three months while learning that Naruto had no skill in casting genjutsu but could dispel them, but Hideyoshi had great skill in them and after two months could do some of them without hand signs.

After that they finally met the Raikage's brother and niece. The Raikage's brother was named Killer B and he had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blond hair and a goatee like Aye. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of the kanji for iron which was the seal used to seal his tailed beast and on his left cheek is a tattoo of a bull horn. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white colored headband. He also wore the village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, black pants, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. The boys had also noticed that he carried seven swords on his back. The Raikage's niece was named Yugito Nii and she was the same age as Hideyoshi and Naruto with healthy pale skin, dark eyes, and short blond hair. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sandals. It was that day that they learned that Killer B was the Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails while Yugito held the Two-Tails; it was also that day that Killer B help both boys meet their tailed beast in their Mindscapes and learned some interesting information.

When Naruto met the fox it was interesting because he found out that his Mindscape was a sewer with the fox being held behind some large golden bars. It was at those bars that Naruto came face to face with the huge blood red eyes of the fox. Naruto didn't show fear because he already knew the fox didn't want to be inside him but was surprised when the fox smirked at him and gave a small chuckle that broke the tense air. The two of them had a conversation with the fox saying that he had grown to respect Naruto for his will to gain strength despite the odds and even told Naruto that his name was Kurama. After a long talk the two came to an understanding and decided to work together to kill the bastard that took control of Kurama the night Naruto was born. Things really got interesting when Hideyoshi went to meet his half of Kurama in his Mindscape, which happened to be and dark cave, only to find a large black tiger with white stripes, deep green eyes with slit pupils, and nine tails. When Hideyoshi asked why the tiger was there it explained that there can only be one of each tailed beast in the world and since Kurama was the Nine-Tailed Fox it became a Nine-Tailed Tiger instead and was also the daughter of Kurama with her name being Zara. Zara also said that she and her father were slowing regaining the other half of their chakra that they lost when they were split so as of the moment they were not at full power and out of balance with her being more yin and her father being more yang. Everyone was surprised that Minato Namikaze had unintentionally created a new Biju but decided not to question it just for their sanity. From that day forward Killer B started to help the three young Jinchuriki control the power of their tailed beast.

Today we find a ten year old Naruto and Hideyoshi walking down the street towards their meeting point with B and Yugito. Naruto was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves being dark orange and a red swirl on the back, black pants, and black sandals. Hideyoshi was wearing was a short sleeved black shirt with a violet flame over his heart, black shorts with violet stripes on the sides, and black sandals.

"Hey Hideyoshi, what do you think B wanted with us just two weeks before the Academy starts?" asked Naruto. He was really excited to get his ninja career started so he could go out and find other Uzumaki and prove he could become Raikage.

"I don't know Naruto, but whatever it is he wants it must be important since he knows he called us away from our training." said Hideyoshi. He and Naruto train together in private so they can surprise everyone with their skills but they did ask for help sometimes so they didn't hinder themselves by not correcting mistakes. It didn't take long for them to reach the meeting point which happened to be an open training ground with mostly rocky terrain and a small area with trees and grass. Standing in the middle of the field was Yugito who was wearing a black training top, gray sweatpants, black sandals, and had her hands and ankles wrapped in tape. After meeting Yugito for the first time she quickly became a dear friend to the boys and you could often find her training with the boys or just hanging out.

"Hey Yugito, do you know why B called us here today?" Naruto asked when they stood next to her.

"I don't have a clue, but I do know that he cut into my training time with this little meeting so it had better be good." Yugito said with irritation in her voice. Even while still a young girl Yugito was a very professional person and didn't like it when her training was interrupted. Hell one time Naruto surprised her while training and she kicked his ass for it and then did the same to Hideyoshi for not stopping Naruto from surprising her. Needless to say both boys did their best to leave Yugito alone when she was training on her own.

"I know what you mean, Naruto and I were training in taijutsu when we got the message from B to be here for some reason." said Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi and Naruto had finally started training in taijutsu about three weeks after they had met their Biju.

"That reminds me, you two haven't told me what styles you too are learning and since the two of you are already know I'm learning Cat Style it is only fair for you to tell me." said Yugito but before the boys could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Killer B.

"YO SAY HO, hey you three it's me the rapping Killer B here to tell you how it's going to be because the truth will set you free, aww yea!" rapped Killer B while the three kids sweat dropped because of the awful rap. (I am not good at rapping but then again neither is Killer B) Killer B was then hit in the back of the head by an irritated Hideyoshi and Yugito while Naruto just laughed awkwardly at the scene since it was actually normal because Aye, Yugito, and Hideyoshi always got annoyed by B's rapping, mostly because he made every sentence into a rap.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP RAPPING AND TELL US WHY WE'RE HERE!" yelled Yugito and Hideyoshi at the same time.

"Fools, ya fools, I'm here see if your relationships arecool so you don't drool and you can be just like the mighty Killer B but I guess in time we'll see." said Killer K while flexing his muscles. The three sweat drops got bigger as the kids tried to figure out what Killer B was talking about until it clicked that he was talking about their relationship with their Biju and if they had made any progress in making their relationships better. Once they figured it out Hideyoshi and Yugito smiled a bit while Naruto put his head down a bit. Out of the four of them Killer B had the best relationship with the Eight-Tails named Gyuki, followed by Yugito and the Two-Tails named Matatabi, then Hideyoshi and Zara, and finally Naruto and Kurama. The relationship between Naruto and Kurama wasn't really bad but it also wasn't as great as it could be, there was a mutual respect but there wasn't a friendship.

"Well B Matatabi and I are great and I would even say that you could consider us sisters though she is a bit playful at times. She is even helping with my training and giving me advice on how to better myself, though she does keep trying to find me a boyfriend when I keep telling her I'm too young for one. Matatabi has also said that when I'm older she'll gift me with the use of blue fire." said Yugito.

"Zara and I have improved in my opinion since she has become more motherly to me and has even insisted that I call her Mother while she calls me a cub. Zara has also explained to me why our relationship has taken off so well, it seems that even though she has her father's memories and therefore has reasons to hate humans she also has never had any personal experience with humans and with me being kind to her she is more willing to help me. She has shown to be protective of me though that is mostly around females and she often pushes me to go pass my limits. We talk often just to get to know each other better, and as embarrassed as I am to admit this I often find myself falling asleep curled up next to her when I'm in my Mindscape. She's keeping her gift to me a secret for now but said like most Jinchuriki when I'm older I'll have enhanced senses and when I first tap into her chakra I might gain some new characteristics from her." Hideyoshi said with a light blush on his cheeks when he heard the others laugh when he told them about falling asleep with Zara.

"Kurama and I are fine but we're not close like the rest of you, our relationship is based on respect which is good but we haven't become friends yet. We talk every now and then but he always seems guarded which I can actually understand a little seeing as according him Mom didn't treat him well when he was sealed in her. He's keeping quiet about a gift from him but assures that there is one. I think I need to do more to gain his friendship." said Naruto with his head down as he had made the least amount of progress. He raised his head however when he felt a hand on his right shoulder and saw Hideyoshi giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Mr. 9 everything with be just fine, especially since you didn't do the crime, aww yea!" rapped Killer B and though Hideyoshi wanted to hit him for rapping again he had to admit that that one wasn't bad, not out loud of course because that would only encourage Killer B to keep rapping and he couldn't have that. "So Mr. V9 have you learned anything new about your clan yet?" asked Killer B using the nick name he came up with for Hideyoshi since Naruto was already Mr. 9 so Hideyoshi became Mr. V9 or Violet9.

"I've found out a lot of things but there was so much that I'm barely even a quarter of the way through it all. So far I've found out that the Umbra were longtime friends of the Uzumaki and like the Uzumaki the Umbra were sword masters, but while the Uzumaki were seal masters the Umbra were masters of genjutsu. In fact they were so good at genjutsu that every member could make genjutsu so powerful that they could trick the mind into thinking it was really happening and affect the body; this was trait that was rare in the Kurama Clan of the Leaf Village. It is believed that our genjutsu skills are so high because of two reasons, the first being that our bloodline giving us a large affinity for darkness and Yin Release with the second reason being that some Kurama Clan members married into the Umbra Clan. I also learned some clan laws, clan jutsu that I can't use yet, and some clan traditions and I learned that a defining feature for Umbra Clan members is that all members have violet in our hair in some kind of way, like how I have violet bangs." said Hideyoshi with a small smile at just the thought of learning about his lost family like how Naruto was still learning about his family from Kumo's records on the Uzumaki.

"Alright that's good to know, now let's focus on turning Mr. 9's inner fox into a bro! Mr. 9 head to your Mindscape and talk to the fox, let him know he doesn't have to be confined to his own little box!" rapped Killer B. The three kids just stared at Killer B for a few moments as they wondered if he would ever stop rapping, even if he seemed to be getting better it would be nice to have a normal conversation with the guy.

"Do you guys mind coming with me? I think Matatabi, Gyuki, and Zara being there will show that I'm serious about being his friend." asked Naruto. The others nodded as they all sat in the meditative positions and fist bumped each other. Once they did that they focused on Naruto in order to inter into his Mindscape instead of a shared Mindscape.

 **NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Everyone appeared in Naruto's Mindscape which instead of being a sewer was a large forest with what sounded like a waterfall in the distance. This was the first time everyone was seeing each other's Tailed Beast; Gyuki was a huge creature with a bull head with the left horn mostly missing, a humanoid upper body with large muscular arms, and an octopus lower body that acted as his eight tails, his seal taking the form of a tattoo of a horn on his left arm. Matatabi was a huge cat made of dark blue and black flames that looked ghostly, had a yellow right eye with a green left eye, and two tails behind her, her seal taking the form of a bracelet on her right paw. Zara was just as big as Gyuki with mostly black fur, white stripes, green eyes with slit pupils, and nine striped tails behind her, her seal taking the form of a violet collar around her neck. Yugito jumped onto Matatabi's head, B jumped onto Gyuki's head, and Hideyoshi and Naruto jumped onto Zara's head before they followed Naruto's directions to find Kurama. They soon found Kurama resting near the waterfall until he noticed their presence and sat up. Kurama took the appearance of a reddish orange fox slightly bigger than Gyuki, with a humanoid torso and hands, blood red eyes with slit pupils, long almost rabbit like ears that had black fur going from the inside of his ears to his eyes, and nine tails swaying behind him, his seal taking the form of a black spiked collar around his neck.

" **Brother, Sister, and Daughter it is good to see you again or in your case Daughter, for the first time**." said Kurama as he looked at his family for the first time in years and first time ever for his child. It had truly been a long time since he'd seen any of his brothers and sisters thanks to that fool of a First Hokage that captured them and then separated them among the lands. But at least the others were sent off in twos so they had someone while he was confined alone in Konoha, the only one who could understand his loneliness would be his sister Chomei the Seven-Tails who was also sent off alone. " ** _At least thanks to my current container I won't be alone anymore since I'll have Matatabi, Gyuki, and Zara around maybe Naruto will be different from the first two containers I had; hell he's already a thousand times better than Kushina!_** " Kurama thought to himself. Kurama was taken from his thoughts when he noticed the Jinchuriki jump down from their Biju and Naruto walk towards him. " **What is it you need Naruto**?" asked Kurama as he stared down as Naruto.

"Kurama while we respect each other, our relationship isn't what it could be. Killer B and Gyuki are best friends, Yugito and Matatabi are sisters, and Hideyoshi and Zara are mother and son; you've been with me since I was born and yet we are merely two beings that are stuck together and I don't want us to be that. I want us to be friends and in order to prove this to you I'm to place a great deal of trust in you and do something that could get me killed so please lean down." said Naruto as everyone stared at him in shock while Kurama found himself doing as he was told. "I'm going to remove the seal which will give you the chance to escape my body and kill me in the process, but I ask that you please not kill me." said Naruto as he walked towards Kurama's collar before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Hideyoshi that had stopped him with a serious look in his eyes.

"Naruto as your brother I can't let you do this alone so if you're going to do this then I'm doing it with you." said Hideyoshi as Zara crouched down beside her farther so Hideyoshi could reach the collar. Both Naruto and Hideyoshi placed their hands on the seals and were about to rip them off when each of their hands was grabbed by someone. The one that grabbed Naruto's hand was a man with tan skin, bright spikey blond hair with spikey bangs framing his face, bright blue eyes, and stood at about 6'3. He wore blue shinobi sandals, blue pants, a blue long sleeved shirt under a forest green flak jacket, and over that was a long white cloak with short sleeves, red flames licking at the bottom, and Yellow Flash on the back in kanji. This man was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto's father. The one holding Hideyoshi's hand was also a man but with the same skin tone as Hideyoshi with green eyes, chin length black hair with a violet bang covering his left eye and he stood at 6'1. He wore violet shinobi sandals, black pants with violet flames coming up the right pants leg, a violet shirt with black long sleeves, fingerless black leather gloves, and had a silver chain necklace with a violet flame pendent around his neck. This man was Hideaki Umbra, former head of the Umbra Clan, and Hideyoshi's father.

"Naruto, my son I must say I'm a little sad to see you this early but I-Ahhhhh!" Minato never got to finish his sentence as Naruto had punched him in the gut with all the strength he had. The force behind the punch was so great that it actually brought Minato to his knees though that might have been because he wasn't unprepared for it. Kurama greatly enjoyed seeing Minato brought to his knees by his own son which was easily seen thanks to the large smirk on his vulpine face.

"That was for sealing Kurama inside of me!" said Naruto before he reared his fist back and punched Minato in the jaw with a right hook that forced Minato's head to take a hard left turn. "And that was for splitting Kurama in half and then sealing the other half into Hideyoshi!" said Naruto before he then Spartan kicked Minato in the chest and forced him onto his back. "AND THAT WAS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" yelled Naruto as he finally took a deep breath to calm down while Kurama was trying his hardest not to laugh. Everyone else sweat dropped at Naruto's last reason for hitting Minato but said nothing.

"You're not going to do that to me too are you?" asked Hideaki as he looked at his son.

"No, Naruto and I know the story of how the whole sealing thing went down and I can't blame you for not wanting Naruto to be alone. Besides Naruto is like a little brother to me and despite how life started for us I'm happy with where we are now and I want to see where we can go from here." said Hideyoshi with a small smile. Hideaki smiled at his son but caught what Hideyoshi said about the start of their lives, he was about to ask about when Minato and Naruto joined them.

"So Hideaki I'm guessing this is your son Hideyoshi, I'm surprised that we are seeing our boys while they are so young." said Minato while rubbing his stomach, still sore from Naruto's assault.

"I'm surprised as well Minato but there is something more important going on here. Hideyoshi, what did you mean by how your lives started?' asked Hideaki.

"Dad, take a look around and take in everything you see." Hideyoshi said decided to see just how smart his father and the Fourth Hokage were. Hideaki did as his son said along with Minato and they finally noticed Yugito, Killer B, the Two-Tails, the Eight-Tails, and the Nine-Tailed Tiger. They didn't know what to make of the situation since they only expected to see their sons and two giant Nine-Tailed Foxes, so they quickly turned on their sons for an explanation.

In response to their fathers' questioning looks the boys each held their fist towards their fathers. Minato and Hideaki were confused at first but fist bumped their sons anyway. They were each then bombarded by the memories and experiences of their sons. They saw the glares, the mobs, how people ignored them, how the Hokage did nothing, and how the boys lived. They felt the pain of the beatings, the hunger pains from starvation, the fear of how the next day would be, and the hatred each boy had for the village. Hideaki didn't care if Hideyoshi hated Konoha or not, their family wasn't from the village, hell the only reason they were in the village was because Hideaki and Tsubaki were among the very few that knew when Kushina was going to give birth and showed up in order to be there for their friends. Minato on the other hand couldn't believe what he was feeling; the sheer potency of Naruto's hatred for Konoha was unbelievable. No ten year old should have hatred that strong and toward their home village no less! " _Naruto, my son, I'm so sorry for all of your pain. Hideaki, Tsubaki, and even Kushina warned me this could happen but I had too much faith in my people and believed you and Hideyoshi would be treated well. I was such a fool_." Minato thought to himself. Minato didn't know what to do with himself, he had given his life to protect the people of Konoha and how did they repay him? They tortured his and his friend's son; that actually made him feel worse as he had not only caused his own son's pain but caused pain to someone else's son! " _I should have just told Hiruzen to keep them a secret, I mean it was that way with Mito and Kushina so why did I change it, now I've cause two small children a great amount of pain_." Minato thought to himself.

It was then that they came to the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. They started to experience the boys' feelings form when they came to Kumo. They felt the happiness, the relief, and the acceptance the boys felt just being in a village that didn't completely hate them. End the end they were just happy that the boys were happy and in a place they could be safe. They noticed that their feet were starting to disappear; the chakra they put into the seal was starting to run out.

"Naruto I don't have much time so listen closely, I know what you were going to do so I'm going change both seals up a little bit since both of your mothers are in the seal as well and will appear to you when you need them most, but for now I'll open the seals for you." said Minato as he quickly got to work on the seals.

"Hideyoshi I want you to know that I love you and that no matter what you do I will always be proud of you. I also want you to know that I know our bloodline is dark but there will never be a reason to fear it, it is a part of you, it is a tool for you to use, and if it comes down to it use every tool you have to protect those you love. Goodbye my son." said Hideaki and he hugged his son.

"Goodbye Dad, and don't worry I'll take your advice." said Hideyoshi as his father disappeared.

"Naruto I want to say that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. I wish you didn't have to flee Konoha but I'm at least happy that you're safe and happy now here in Kumo. Good luck son I know you'll become the world's greatest Raikage, I love you Naruto." said Minato as he hugged his son.

"Bye Dad and don't worry I forgive you, you didn't mean for all of this to happen." said Naruto as his father disappeared.

The boys stood there for a while having just now finally met their fathers and learned that they will be able to meet their mothers later on. It was a lot to take in as they finally knew what their fathers looked like, hell Naruto was like a mini clone of Minato with whiskers. Hideyoshi on the other hand did look like is father but he wasn't a small copy of his father like Naruto. They stayed in the shared Mindscape for a while longer so that Kurama, Zara, Gyuki, and Matatabi could talk to each other but soon exited the Mindscape.

 **THE REAL WORLD**

Once they exited the Mindscape the boys thanked Killer B and Yugito for joining them and then left back to their apartment. Over the next two weeks Naruto and Hideyoshi trained even harder to be ready for the Academy, sure their fathers said that they would be proud no matter what but they wanted to put their best foot forward. Hideyoshi also studied his family scrolls closer and found out some pretty cool things about his family and some things that kind of disturbed him. Naruto dove deeper into Kumo's records on the Uzumaki and even started to further his knowledge on seals in order to truly be known as an Uzumaki. Today they were standing outside of Kumo's Ninja Academy ready to start their careers with a fire in their eyes that could put a certain youth loving ninja to shame.

"You ready for this Little Brother, this is our first step towards our dreams." said Hideyoshi as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be so let's do this thing Big Brother!" said Naruto with more confidence in his voice than Hideyoshi had ever heard before. Hideyoshi gave Naruto a small smile as this Naruto was one he didn't see too often in Konoha. They walked into the building ready to make their mark on the world.

* * *

And there you have chapter two of The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud, I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think as I really want to hear it. The harem for each character will not be huge as since this is my first story I don't believe I'll be able to keep it under control. If you have suggestions for the who should be in the harems then tell me in a review or send me a PM. Anyway goodbye for now and listen for when the dragon roars!


	3. Academy Days and Team Selections

Welcome to another chapter of The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud. The timeline will be altered in order to fit the story and in all my stories they will graduate the academy at 16 not 12. I will be posting the harem list at the bottom of the chapter for anyone who was wondering who was in the harem. Don't forget to review. Now before we get started I like to give a big shout out to **MR. UNKNOWN** for his contributions to the harem list now let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Three: Academy Days and Team Selections

 **SIX YEARS LATER**

It has been six years since Naruto and Hideyoshi have started the Hidden Cloud Ninja Academy and things have changed greatly for both Naruto and Hideyoshi. For instance, both Naruto and Hideyoshi have girlfriends now, one each. And both boys were much stronger than they were before they started the academy, in fact they were considered the strongest of their graduating class with Naruto having a slight lead over Hideyoshi. Let's break down how this happened.

The first year of the academy was focused on History, Math, Science, and Politics; things that Hideyoshi didn't mind doing but Naruto thought he would die of boredom. As a solution to this Naruto sent reinforced **shadow clones** to the academy while he spent all day looking over Uzumaki records, working on seals, and building his friendship with Kurama. He succeeded on all fronts as by the end of the first year of the academy Naruto had unlocked his ability to use the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, became a level seven seal master, and had become great friends with Kurama. Hideyoshi improved himself too but because he couldn't use shadow clones as much as Naruto he had to do things himself with only two or three clones or else he got a terrible headache. Kurama had told Naruto that Hideyoshi couldn't use shadow clones like him because he wasn't and Uzumaki. When Naruto asked what he meant by that Kurama explained that the shadow clone jutsu was a forbidden jutsu not only because of the amount of chakra it uses but also because of the memory feedback, the brain just wasn't meant to take in all that information at one time in a single day no matter how much time was between each dispelling.

The Uzumaki didn't have to worry about this because they had an ability other than their quick healing and long lifespan; this ability was adaptability. It didn't sound like much to Naruto at first but then Kurama explained that the more he exposed himself to something the better he would be able to handle it later. An example being that he didn't get headaches from the shadow clones because his brain had already adapted to the information feedback. Kurama also explained that this ability would be great for training as his would become stronger faster and his body would break down slower and also increase his pain tolerance. There were limits though as if he burned himself or somehow got set on fire and lived then he would grow a slight resistance to fire but he would never become fireproof. Plus the adaptability ability would normally go dormant after the person using it turned twenty-two. With all this information Naruto pushed his body and his ability to the limit the whole year in order to make himself better and it showed when one time when he was sparing with Hideyoshi and managed to punch Hideyoshi through three trees and into the side of a cliff. He felt bad since he had actually managed to hospitalize Hideyoshi for two days and what made him feel worse was that Zara was pretty pissed at him for hurting her cub like that. Naruto did feel better though when Hideyoshi wasn't mad at him and had even said he was proud that Naruto had gotten so strong, but Zara didn't forgive him until he promised to work on controlling his strength better so this wouldn't happen again.

The second year of the academy Naruto decided not to use shadow clones and he was so happy about that decision. The second year was all about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, and Medical Ninjutsu. Before they started learning anything they all learned which nature affinity they had, Hideyoshi already knew he would have Yin and Darkness thanks to his bloodline but he wasn't expecting to have an affinity to Lightning and Water. Naruto didn't have any idea what his nature affinity would be but was really shocked when he found out he had Yang, Light, Wind, and Fire. Naruto felt something was strange with that and asked Kurama if he had something to do with it and found out that in fact Kurama did have something to do with it. It turned out that his natural affinities were Wind and Fire but Kurama decided to reveal his gifts to Naruto; he gave him the Yang and awoke the Light affinity along with an almost whipped out bloodline called the Dead Bone Pulse, which was a blood line that allowed its wielder to manipulate their bones into either weapons or unbreakable armor. Though Kurama admitted that he changed the bloodline a little bit since it was rare even in the clan it came from and would sometimes activate during birth and kill both child and mother. Kurama made it so that it wouldn't activate until two years after birth and made it so it would no longer be rare.

When Naruto told this to Hideyoshi, Hideyoshi went and did research on the Light Release and learn that it was a rare bloodline that usually only awoke in the royal family of the Uzumaki and that the Light Release was a big reason as to why the Umbra and Uzumaki were such good friends; Light and Darkness couldn't exist without the other after all. After they found all this out Naruto and Hideyoshi immediately told the Raikage, who upon hearing all of it told the boys that he would hold off on telling the council so that they don't try to force the two to start the CRA early; Aye also informed the boys that he was going to have compounds built for each of them while they were in the Academy but the boys declined and asked that it just be one big compound with a designated area for each family. Aye agreed to this since it would be easier to find one big space rather than two big spaces right next to each other. Anyway back to the academy stuff.

In Ninjutsu Naruto was considered a monster as he learned and mastered Ninjutsu faster than anyone else with Hideyoshi not far behind him. Even though both were Jinchuriki and therefore had large chakra pools Naruto was an Uzumaki and they were known to have large amounts of chakra naturally, so Naruto had enough chakra to make Kages look like civilians. As of right now Naruto knows six jutsus for Fire, Wind, and Light while Hideyoshi knows four jutsus for Lighting, Water, and Darkness.

In Taijutsu Naruto and Hideyoshi were evenly matched but still worlds apart. Naruto was way stronger than Hideyoshi as a single punch from Naruto was enough to rattle your bones or kill you if he placed the punch correctly. Hideyoshi on the other hand was way faster than Naruto as Hideyoshi would often seem to just disappear before he reappeared in the middle of an attack. This also showed in their fighting styles as Naruto tended to block or take hits more while Hideyoshi tended to dodge or redirect attacks.

In Genjutsu Naruto was able to finally cast one but he could only do S-class Genjutsu, though on the bright it also took S-class Genjutsu in order to catch Naruto in one. Even then Naruto was skilled enough to detect and dispel most Genjutsu. Hideyoshi on the other hand was considered the devil when it came to Genjutsu. Hideyoshi had learned and created his own Genjutsu and could either cast them without hand signs or with never few hand signs.

In Kenjutsu both boys shined as Naruto mastered a single blade while Hideyoshi chose to master dual blades. No one actually knew what skill level the boys were at as they had agreed to hold back while in the academy and only go all out it private.

In Sealing Naruto shined by becoming a level ten seal master while Hideyoshi became level seven. Naruto had even started creating his own seals and selling them. Examples of this are his anti-rape seals, barrier seals, lie detector seals, and even seals that Aye used to upgrade Kumo's security. Naruto even created what he called Healing Seals, which were seals filled with Yang chakra that when applied to someone will heal them.

Finally with Medical jutsu Naruto was considered great but all he really did was pump pure Yang chakra into people and that healed them. Naruto may have had good chakra control but with his huge reserves he would never have enough for real Medical Ninjutsu. Hideyoshi learned a bit but didn't go too far, he knew he wasn't a medic so he only learned enough to keep someone alive long enough to get to a real medic. All together they didn't get much out of the Medical Ninjutsu class so spent that time writing their friends back in Konoha, they wanted to make sure their friends knew they didn't forget about them.

The third year of the academy was when they grouped the students and had them do D-rank missions around the village to see how well they worked together. Naruto and Hideyoshi could work with most people but there were a few cases where the people they were paired with hated them for what they were or thought of them as weapons. Luckily though they were able to get through those parings without breaking anyone's nose, well Hideyoshi didn't break anyone's nose, Naruto broke the nose of two boys.

The fourth year was when the teachers started having the students spar against each other and it was also this year that Naruto and Hideyoshi met their girlfriends for the first time as they sparred with them and impressed the their girls in their own way. Whenever Hideyoshi and Naruto were paired against each other the teachers made sure that everyone paid close attention as the two boys would always put on a great show with their skills even if they did hold back. The other students like to watch the fights because they would make small bets on who would win. As of right now the record was 53-50 in Naruto's favor.

The fifth year was all about sexual education which had caused many blushes throughout the whole class as they did not separate the class between boys and girls. That's right they learned about everything together for a whole year. Some things were easier to deal with like STDs, pregnancy, certain changes in the body, and keeping clean. Some things were really hard to talk about with the opposite sex in the same room like sex, functions of certain body parts, and the average size for certain body parts. Needless to say a lot of boys and girls went home and measured after hearing the average. Naruto and Hideyoshi were happy to find out that they were above average for their age. Though that happiness was washed away when the Kumo Council decided to tell the whole village that they were a part of the CRA, which got them in trouble with their girlfriends for not telling them. Hideyoshi was able to explain that he wanted to see if their relationship would last before he told her, though a year should have been more than enough time. His punishment was the cold shoulder for a week. Naruto apologized to his girlfriend and she forgave him but his punishment was a beat down. Naruto may have been in pain but at least it only lasted a day.

The sixth year was actually only half a year as this was the time most students would drop out as it was time for them to get their first kill. Each student was assigned a Death Row prisoner and had fifteen minutes to kill the prisoner or drop out of the program. A fair number of students dropped out as they didn't feel they would be able to kill someone while the rest passed the first kill test though it was hard on them. Even though Hideyoshi had killed before it was while he was using his bloodline and most of his morals were gone, this was the first kill he had with everything intact so he had a hard time. He was still able to comfort Naruto though when he broke down and threw up. Zara and Kurama also helped their containers though their first kills. The rest of the year was given as free time to the students so that they could get ready for the graduation test. That's right being able to kill someone did not mean you could be a ninja as even a civilian could kill if given the chance.

That was six years of the academy with today being graduation day and we find a sixteen year old Hideyoshi walking alone towards the academy since Naruto had gone ahead of him. Hideyoshi had changed quite a bit over the last six year as he was now much taller standing at 5'11 with his hair having grown enough for his bangs to reach his shoulders while the rest reach his shoulder blades, his face had gained two violet colored tiger stripes on each side of his face from training with Zara's chakra (like the ones sesshomaru has but violet). His training had caused him to fill out quite nicely with his body being lean and packed with compact and defined muscle. For clothes Hideyoshi wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt that did nothing to hid his six-pack abs with a violet flame over the heart and the words "Fear the Darkness" on the back in violet. His arms were covered by fingerless black gloves that went up to his shoulders with violet tribal markings on them. His lower body was covered by a pair of black cargo pants that had violet screaming skulls traveling up his right pants leg and the pants were tucked into a pair of black steel toe boots. Strapped horizontally to his lower back were two violet sheaths with one sword hilt on the left side and the other on the right. Both hilts were wrapped in a violet cloth with the guards being sliver and in the shape of tiger heads.

While walking to the academy with his arms crossed over his chest Hideyoshi was in deep thought about a couple of things. The first was that the council was beginning to get pushy as they had given him and Naruto until the age of eighteen to have at least one wife or they would pick wives for them. This didn't really bother Hideyoshi or Naruto too much since they had proposed to their girlfriends now fiancés a few months ago, though they had still yet to set wedding dates. Another thing that was on his mind was that the Uzumaki/Umbra compound was finished and would be ready for them to use once they graduated. He was also thinking that they needed to do some more training with Killer B since right now they had hit a wall when it came to controlling Zara's and Kurama's chakra. Naruto could control six tails worth before losing control while Hideyoshi could get to four before he lost control. Finally he was thinking about the many ways he and Naruto had come up with to help make Kumo even stronger in order to take it from the second strongest shinobi village to the first. Hideyoshi came out of his thoughts when he arrived at the academy but still didn't see Naruto, deciding that Naruto might already be in class so he went straight to class. When he got there he found Naruto but Naruto was in a situation Hideyoshi was not at all surprised to find him in.

The classroom was mostly empty since it was early and Naruto was currently sitting at his desk making-out with his fiancé who was sitting in Naruto's lap with one of Naruto's hands squeezing her ass and his other hand in her shirt. Naruto had grown just as much if not more than Hideyoshi has as Naruto stood tall at 6'1 with an athletic frame, his whisker marks had grown darker and more wild, and he had let his hair grow out so he now had two spikey bangs framing his face while the rest of his hair fell down his back in a spikey ponytail that reached his lower back. For clothes he wore a dark orange leather jacket that had the words "Fox of Light" on the back in black and had black fingerless gloves. Under the jacket he wore a tight black shirt that did nothing to hide his rock hard six-pack abs and had a red swirl over the heart. For the lower half of his body he wore black, gray, and dark orange camouflage cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of black steel toe boots. Leaning against the side of his desk was a dark orange sheath that held Naruto's O-katana that had the hilt wrapped in dark orange clothe while the guard was in the shape of a fox's head.

The girl currently grinding on Naruto's lap and trying to suck his face off was above average in height standing at 5'7 with a dark skin tone, amber eyes, C-cup breasts, and had long spikey red hair that went down to her waist. She wore a long black, short sleeved dress with frilly edges that came down to her thighs, white shorts underneath, fishnet stocking, thigh-high black boots with white soles, and on her left hand's ring finger was a gold band with a princess cut diamond in the center and two rubies on either side of the diamond. Leaning on the wall next to them was her long sword that she usually kept on her back. This girl's name is Karui and she is an excellent kunoichi that mostly uses Kenjutsu but can also use fire Ninjutsu.

Karui was a very brash and strong willed girl with a determination to be the best that was so strong she intimidated most of the boys in class. She may be considered beautiful now but early on in the academy she wasn't looked at much because she was flat chested and spoke her mind. She met Naruto during a spar in the fourth year of the academy and at first she didn't think much of him, she knew he was strong as she had seen his spars with other students but other than that she thought he would be like any other boy and look down on her for speaking her mind and not being as gifted as other girls in the chest department. Her thoughts on Naruto changed however during her fight with him because she could see in his eyes that he was taking her seriously and even when he beat her he didn't gloat or taunt her about it. In fact it was two weeks after that spar that Naruto said he like her hair, which he called beautiful, and asked her out on a date. She was shocked when he asked and blushed a bit as she didn't expect anyone to ask her out on a date at all, but she quietly accepted the date and tried to walk away with dignity even though her cheeks were still pink. The date had gone great as she found Naruto didn't care about breast size but did care greatly about personality and he found her personality to be very cute. It took going on four dates with him before they became an official couple though they only did things like hand holding, kissing, and going on dates in public places.

It wasn't until they started the Sexual Education classes that things started to heat up for them. It was when the groping started, when the teasing started, when the intense make-out sessions started, and when dates became private at home dates. Now they haven't had sex yet but they've done plenty of other things to relieve some of the sexual tension between them, especially since Karui's breasts had started to grow. Many of which Hideyoshi had walked in on much like the situation right now. Hideyoshi was only annoyed because he couldn't even keep count of how many times he had walked into his and Naruto's shared apartment and found Karui giving Naruto a blowjob, Naruto sucking on Karui's breasts, or Naruto eating Karui. Hideyoshi didn't care what they did as long as it was consensual and they were safe but gods damn it he didn't want to see it!

"Ahem, Ahem!" Hideyoshi cleared his throat loudly thus getting the couple to stop trying to eat each other and look at him, though Naruto didn't remove his hands from Karui's breast or ass and now that Hideyoshi could see better apparently Karui had one of her hands down Naruto's pants. "Can you two please not do that here? Gods it's bad enough I see shit like this almost every time I come home, but can you two please show some self-control when in public?" asked Hideyoshi in an annoyed voice.

"Hey I don't complain when you and your girl do stuff like this!" said Naruto in an equally annoyed voice since he just got interrupted from making-out with his hot fiancé, who he was still groping as she purred happily in his ear. "And we have plenty of self-control!" said Naruto.

"You don't see what Samui and I do since we are usually in my room or make sure no one can see us. I saw you two dry humping in the park three days ago, you're lucky there weren't any children around!" said Hideyoshi with a tic mark on his forehead.

"He's right you know; you two do have very little self-control, not cool." said a new voice from the door thus causing the three of them to turn to it.

Standing at the door with her arms crossed under her impressive breasts was Hideyoshi's fiancé Samui. Samui was a rather tall girl as she stood the same height as Hideyoshi with fair skin, a curvaceous body, E-cup breasts, icy blue eyes, a stoic, aloof facial expression, and straight blond hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. Samui was wearing a very low-cut gray outfit which displayed her sizable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, black high boots, and a modified Kumo flack jacket that only covered her stomach like a girdle. Strapped horizontally to her back was a tanto in a red sheath and on her left hand's ring finger was a gold band with a two carrot galaxy cut diamond.

Standing behind Samui was Yugito who hadn't really changed much over the years except for the obvious of course. Yugito stood just one inch under Samui, her hair grew long which she kept bound with taut bandages, and she wore red lipstick now. She wore a short sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves, and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore black sandals with bandages wrapped around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Yugito had walked to the academy with Samui because they were such good friends, in fact Yugito was friends with both Karui and Samui, Yugito would have come to the academy with Karui but Karui lived further away from Yugito. What most people don't know is that it was Yugito that convinced Samui to go out with Hideyoshi.

You see Samui and Hideyoshi met just like Naruto and Karui did but with the difference being how everyone treated Samui. Unlike Karui who was very outspoken Samui was very quiet and only spoke when she needed to, plus she was gifted in the chest department early on so when the fourth year of the academy came around she already had D-cup breasts which caused many men to stare at her like an object and ask her out. She denied everyone that asked her for a date and when it came time to spar with Hideyoshi she fully expected for him to stare at her breasts, try to grope her during the spar, and then ask her out like how all the other boys and a few girls did when she sparred with them. Hideyoshi eyes did look over her body but only once before he locked eyes with her and started their spar. His attacks were fast, strong, and kept her on edge as Hideyoshi never seemed to stop moving though she liked to think she put up a good fight. After he beat her he thanked her for the spar and then left without saying anything else to her; this surprised Samui greatly though she didn't say anything about it. Over the next couple of days she would take quick glances at Hideyoshi to see if he was staring at her or was planning on asking her out, but he never looked at her for longer than two seconds and never moved to ask her out. After Naruto and Karui had started dating and Hideyoshi had still yet to ask her out she had decided to ask her friend Yugito about him since she knew Yugito trained with both boys from time to time.

Yugito told her that Hideyoshi was much like her in the regard that he didn't talk much when in public and was cool and collected almost all the time while only really showing his emotions around friends. In the end it was Samui who asked Hideyoshi out on a date and he accepted. It took four dates and meeting her brother before they became a couple. Their relationship started off slower than Naruto's with Karui as they only held hands and kissed on the cheek or at least that's what everyone else thought, Hideyoshi and Samui were freaky behind their cool and collected expressions. Hell their fifth date was at a restaurant where Samui proceeded to give him a tit-fuck and blowjob under the table with the only reason they weren't caught was because of Hideyoshi's Genjutsu skills. The sexual education class just gave them more ideas even if they haven't had actual sex yet since Samui was saving that for something special. The only thing that annoyed them is that even though almost everyone knew Samui was going to marry Hideyoshi she still got asked out for dates by boys, men, and even married men. She had her man, why couldn't they understand that.

The five of them talked for a while until another one of their friends came into the room, is name was Omoi. Omoi was a dark skinned young man standing at 5'8 with short, spikey, white hair, a lollipop in his mouth, and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark gray outfit consisting of a long shirt with a hood, red bandage hand guards, Kumo skin guards, and on his back was the same sword as Karui. Omoi was a very cautious person but did tend to over think things to the point of just being outrageous. Though he was still a very skilled person with his sword the ninjutsu he used. The group just talked and relaxed since they knew that they would pass the exam and that Kumo made teams based on how well the three in the team could work together, the six of them were a dream team no matter how you grouped them so they weren't worried about anything except maybe who their sensei would be. Soon the rest of the class and the Chunin instructor came and the exams started with a written test. From there everyone went outside and did the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu test which was basically fighting against a Jonin ninja, after that was the Genjutsu test to see if we could break or create powerful Genjutsu. Now it was time for the Ninjutsu portion where they saw if you could do the main three and some extra, as of now most of the class has taken their turns with Yugito and Omoi wearing their headbands in the traditional way, Karui wearing her like a bandana, and Samui wearing hers around her neck. Now they are waiting on Naruto and Hideyoshi to take and pass their tests.

"Hideyoshi Umbra you are up next!" called the Chunin instructor. Hideyoshi walked up with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic look on his face, ready for anything the Chunin through at him. "Alright Hideyoshi show me a substitution jutsu." commanded the Chunin before Hideyoshi switched places with one of the other students before switching back. "Good now show a transformation jutsu." said the Chunin before Hideyoshi was covered in smoke and revealed the Raikage. "Very good, now do a clone jutsu." said the Chunin before two **shadow clones** of Hideyoshi silently came into existence; the shock on the Chunin's face was why Hideyoshi and Naruto learned to do this jutsu without hand signs. "Very good, now for the last part of this test I need you to face those three dummies or there and fire three elemental jutsus." said the Chunin.

Hideyoshi nodded as he walked a little bit away from the instructor and faced his targets while taking a deep breath. " **Lightning Release: False Darkness**!" yell Hideyoshi as three spears of lightning shot from his mouth and destroyed the first dummy. "Now for round two, **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**!" yelled Hideyoshi has he shot his hands forward and launched a wave of electricity that fried the second dummy. "And now for the finisher, **Water Release: Water Dragon Missile**!" yelled Hideyoshi before he clapped his hands together and a torrent of water came from his mouth then swirled around him until it formed a large serpent like dragon with glowing yellow eyes. The dragon roared before crashing down on the last dummy completely destroying it. Hideyoshi panted a little bit after that last jutsu since thanks to there being no water source nearby he had to make it out of pure chakra. Sure Electromagnetic Murder was a basic D-rank jutsu but False Darkness was a B-rank, and if you add on an A-rank jutsu like the Water Dragon with it being made of pure chakra then even a Jinchuriki would feel a little winded.

"Very impressive Hideyoshi and congratulations on passing your exam, here is your headband and welcome to life as a Kumo ninja." said the Chunin as he held out a headband with the cloth being white and the metal plate having the symbol for Kumo on it, just like everyone else's. Hideyoshi took the headband and tied it around his waist like a belt as the metal plate acted as the buckle, after that he walked over to his group of friends and his girlfriend. Samui leaned her into his left side with her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and waited for Naruto to pass. "Alright Naruto you're the last one so I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what to do." said the Chunin and Naruto nodded.

Naruto stepped forward and quickly switched places with the chunin before switching back, he transformed into an image of his father, and then made thirty **shadow clones** appear. Naruto then walked over to the three new dummies that had been set up and got ready to destroy them. "Let's start things off hot, **Fire Release: Great Fireball** **Jutsu**!" yelled Naruto as he brought his right thumb and index finger in front of his mouth in a ring and blew out a large fireball that turned the first dummy to ashes. "Let's keep it going, **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu**!" yelled Naruto before firing two fireballs in the shape of dragon heads from his mouth and controlling them so that they crashed into the second dummy from the right and left side. "Now it's time for things to cool down, **Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist**!" yelled Naruto as his right hand was covered in wind chakra before he slammed it into the final dummy which was shredded and blown away. After that Naruto collected his headband and tied it around his right bicep. Soon after that the entire class went back into the academy in order to assign teams.

"Alright now that you're all ninja it is time to assign teams. Team1will be…." It was here our group of six toned out the Chunin since they didn't care about anything other than their own teams. "Team10 will be Samui, Karui, and Omoi with your Jonin Sensei being Killer B who will meet you at training ground10, and finally Team11 will be Hideyoshi Umbra, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yugito Nii with your Jonin Sensei being Darui who will meet you at training ground11; now all of you are dismissed." said the chunin.

"Alright, Team Beast Mode!" yelled Naruto in excitement while everyone else just looked at him.

"Sorry everyone but Naruto came up with team names for different combinations of our group of six." Hideyoshi told everyone as they started to leave.

"What where the names he came up with, were they cool?" asked Samui.

"Hell yeah they were cool in fact I'll tell you what I came up with! Of course you know that me, Hideyoshi, and Yugito are Team Beast Mode; Samui, Karui, and Omoi are Team Sword!" said Naruto.

"This is when things get bad." Hideyoshi whispered to Samui.

"Karui, Omoi, and Hideyoshi are Team Chocolate Thunder!" said Naruto.

"That's racists." said Hideyoshi, Omoi, and Karui at the same time.

"Samui, Yugito, and myself are Team White Lighting!" said Naruto.

"That's racists." said Samui and Yugito at the same time.

"Yugito, Karui, and Samui are Team Frosty Kitten!" said Naruto.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." said the girls with tic marks on their foreheads.

"The next one I came up with is-" Naruto didn't get to finish as Hideyoshi covered his mouth.

"I think that is enough for now, we need to go and meet our sensei and Karui you are to monitor whatever Naruto wants to name my future nephews and nieces." said Hideyoshi as Karui nodded in agreement.

"My names aren't that bad." Naruto said with a pout. With that the group separated into their teams and went to find their sensei.

Naruto, Hideyoshi, and Yugito made it to training ground11 where they saw a man they assumed to be Darui. Darui was a fairly tall, dark skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes, and white hair that covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists, and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumo shinobi. Darui also had stylized characters for water and light tattooed on his right and left shoulder respectively and carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword strapped to his back.

"So I guess you three are my new students, well come so we can get introductions over with and get to doing missions." said Darui in a very lazy tone. When none of them moved to speak Darui raised an eyebrow wondering why they weren't talking. "How dull, are none of you going to talk?" asked Darui.

"Sorry Darui-sensei but we won't be giving up any information until we get some information from you." said Naruto with all the playfulness in his voice from earlier gone. Darui couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's response.

"Very well then, I'll start. My name is Darui and I'll be your sensei. My likes include training, working with the boss or the Raikage, and things that aren't dull. My dislikes are things that are dull and traitors. My hobbies include training, hanging with Boss, and relaxing. My dream for the future is to continue working with Boss and see you three become great ninja. My affinities are water and lighting, I have the ability to use black lightning, and I have a bloodline for the Storm Release." said Darui as he was watched his students take in the information.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but I won't be using Namikaze for a while and I'm the current clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. My likes include training, my partner Kurama, my friends, and my fiancé Karui. My dislikes are traitors, cruel people, and those that see me and Kurama as a weapon or demon. My hobbies are training, studying weapon forging, hanging out with my friends, and going on dates with Karui. My dreams for the future are to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan and become Raikage someday. My affinities are Yang, Light, Wind, and Fire; I also have the bloodline Dead Bone Pulse." said Naruto.

"My name is Yugito Nii. My likes include my friends, my family, my partner Matatabi, and a certain boy I find myself growing fond of. My dislikes are rapists, traitors, and girls that don't take being a kunoichi seriously. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, and eating sushi. My dreams are to become one of the best kunoichi the world has ever seen and have a family someday. I have an affinity for fire but thanks to Matatabi it is blue fire." said Yugito.

"My name is Hideyoshi Umbra and I'm the current clan head of the Umbra Clan. My likes are my friends, training, my mother Zara, and my fiancé Samui. My dislikes are people who are cruel without reason, those who hurt children, traitors, most of Konoha, and those that see me, my brother, my grandfather, and my mother as tools. My hobbies are training, studying how to create jutsu, hanging out with my friends, and going on dates with Samui. My dreams for the future are to rebuild the Umbra Clan, find any remaining Umbra Clan members, and become strong enough to support my brother's dream. My affinities are Yin, Dark, Water, and Lightning; I also have a bloodline called the Seed of Insanity which every Umbra names differently, mine is called Seed of Insanity: Devouring Serpents." said Hideyoshi.

Darui smirked at his students and liked their introductions. He knew from reading their academy files that these three were a dream team as their teamwork was almost perfect and they trusted each other greatly to the point they didn't need to talk to make plans. "It is nice to meet you all and Welcome to Team11. Now let's go to the Raikage tower and get our first C-rack mission." said Darui with a little bit more enthusiasm than normal.

"We're ready to go Darui-sensei!" Team11 said in unison.

* * *

And there you have it another chapter for The Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud and my second longest chapter yet I you like it as the real action starts in Next chapter which I'm calling C-Ranks, Family, and more! Now here is the Harem for Naruto and Hideyoshi. Because of who is in the harem some characters will be introduced early.

Naruto x Karui x Hinata x Anko x Tayuya x Fem Haku x Fu x Pakura x Ryuzetsu

Hideyoshi x Yugito x Samui x Mabui x Ino x Karin x Yakumo x Guren x Ajisai

Once again big shout out to **MR. UNKNOWN** for his contribution to the harems


	4. C-ranks, Family, and More

Welcome to chapter 4 of my story and this is when the action finally starts and you all will get a clear view of what Naruto, Hideyoshi, and Yugito can do or at least a little sneak peek. Also I would like to remind everyone that wants me to hurry and get to Naruto and Hideyoshi getting back at Konoha that Naruto failed twice so he's at least two years older than the rookies and with way I'm doing things the rookies haven't graduated yet and we aren't anywhere near the cannon events yet. But don't worry as I plan for them to run into Konoha in chapter 6 and use chapter 5 for the last two years before cannon starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else you recognize.

Chapter 4: C-ranks, Family, and More

Team 11 had quickly made their way to the Raikage tower and up the stairs towards the Raikage's office. Outside the office they found Mabui sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork. "Good day to you Mabui-san, Team 11 here to get its first C-rank mission." said Darui.

"Good day to you as well Darui-san, Raikage-sama is free at this time so go right in." said Mabui with a small smile. As the team walked into the office Mabui's eyes lingered on Hideyoshi with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks before she returned to her work. Mabui had sometimes walked into the same training field that Hideyoshi was using and saw him training. She greatly admired how hard he worked and how he always encouraged Naruto to get stronger when she knew that most of the time the older brother became jealous and angry when the younger brother became more powerful; Hideyoshi on the other hand seemed to only push himself harder so he could keep up with Naruto. Mabui would freely admit that she had a small crush on Hideyoshi and had even talked with Samui about it and Samui had promised to find out what Hideyoshi thought of her.

In the office the team walked in on the Raikage bench-pressing three hundred pounds (a light work out) while he had four **shadow clones** doing his paperwork. Aye stopped what he was doing when he finally noticed the team come into his office, he knew instantly what they were here for as he already had a mission picked out for Team 11.

"Ah Team 11 it is good to see you. Since you are here I'll assume you're here for your first C-rack mission." said Aye before he paused and Darui nodded. "Alright I'll let you know now that while this is an official mission it is also a test to see if you can handle this life. You all may have killed before but that was a restrained prisoner that couldn't fight back, with this mission and future missions you'll be up against people that will fight back and will try to kill you. With that said your mission is to eliminate a bandit camp not too far from the south side of our village." said Aye.

"We won't disappoint you Boss. Alright Team 11 go home and pack whatever you believe you will need for this mission then meet me at the south gate." ordered Darui. The three Genin nodded and left to do as told but before Naruto left he put a folder on the Raikage's desk that was titled "Ways to help Kumo".

"Take care of those kids Darui, they're going to do great things." said Aye

"I know they will Boss and I'll help them every step of the way." said Darui before he left to prepare for the mission and Aye went back to weight lifting.

It didn't take long for Team 11 to meet up with each other at the gate with all the stuff they needed sealed on their person so as not to slow them down. Though Darui did notice that both Hideyoshi and Naruto had dazed looks on their faces.

"Sorry for asking but is everything alright boys?" asked Darui.

"Everything is fine Darui-sensei Samui/Karui just wanted to say goodbye and wish me luck." Hideyoshi and Naruto said at the same time as the shook themselves out of their daze.

"T _he things Karui can do with her tongue_." Naruto thought to herself.

" _The things Samui can do with her breasts_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

After that episode the team quickly jumped into the trees and headed toward their target. It took until it was dark for them to find the bandit camp and it was then that Darui gave out instructions.

"Alright team from here on out this mission is yours and I will only get involved in a life or death situation. Naruto I'm making you the Captain of this team so lead how you see fit." said Darui.

Naruto nodded in full seriousness as he understood that this was a test to see how they would act if their sensei were disabled in the field. "Alright Darui-sensei but first I need to know the specifics of the mission." said Naruto with Darui nodding and inwardly proud that Naruto said that.

"The bandit camp has fifty men in it with none of them being trained, no hostages or slaves, and has a lot of stolen goods." said Darui as Naruto nodded before he turned to Hideyoshi and Yugito.

"Alright team first give me a minute to use my negative emotion sensing ability to map out where each of the bandits are." said Naruto before he closed his eyes and focused. When Naruto opened his eyes again they were like icebergs and he was tightly clenching his fists.

"Alright everyone the information in the file was wrong as I'm sensing over two hundred chakra signatures with negative emotions ranging greed, pride, and lust. I'm also sensing ten chakra signatures that are scared plus there are about five chakra signatures that are above that of a civilian." said Naruto.

Darui's eyes widened when he heard this and was going to jump in but decided to go against his better judgement and let his team do this.

"Hide, I want you to run recon and report what you find so that I know how to attack this situation." said Naruto.

"You got it Naruto." said Hideyoshi as he crouched down with both of his hands on the ground and activated his bloodline. His eyes changed to what they looked like the first time he activated his bloodline but this time instead of only two serpents coming out of his back there was six. " **Seed of Insanity: Devouring Serpents, Creeping Darkness.** " said Hideyoshi as a maniac grin spread across his face. This was a technique Hideyoshi learned from his family's scrolls as there were other family members whose **Seed of Insanity** created some type of animal; the technique allowed the user to see what their animal saw but the downside was that if you didn't practice enough it became disorienting if there was more than one. The first few times Hideyoshi used it he vomited and passed out, but now he could do it with up to eight serpents. Another downside is that Hideyoshi can't move while doing it.

Hideyoshi's serpents quickly made their way into the bandit camp and looked around without being noticed. " **Alright guys from what I'm seeing three of the above average chakra signatures are in the middle of the camp with the hostages, which appears to be all women who have been beaten if the bruises are anything to go by. The two other ones seem to belong to Missing Nins, one a Chunin and the other a Jonin. I've found a weapons stash but nothing really special, maybe a few jutsu scrolls**." said Hideyoshi.

"Alright bring back the serpents that aren't watching the hostages and the Missing Nin then describe the Missing Nin while Yugito looks them up in the newest edition of the BINGO Book." ordered Naruto.

" **The Chunin is about 5'8 with pale skin, brown eyes, short messy black hair, has a crossed out Iwa headband, and a large War Hammer on his back**." said Hideyoshi.

"Ok I've found him. His name is Ken, former Chunin of Iwa but went rogue after stealing Iwa's prized Mountain Hammer, which is rumored to be able to smash through mountains with ease. His bounty is 30,000 ryo but will be bumped up to 250,000 ryo if the hammer is returned as well." said Yugito.

" **The Jonin is about 6'5 with dark brown skin, gray eyes, and short brown hair, a crossed out Iwa headband, and armored gauntlets on his arms**." said Hideyoshi.

"That's Jin, former BOULDER Nin of Iwa but went rogue when he tried and failed to rape the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. He's known as Earth's Son since he can use any Earth Style jutsu without saying its name or hand signs. His bounty is 700,000 ryo alive or dead." said Yugito.

"Alright I have a plan but first, Hideyoshi can you use your serpents to cast Genjutsu?" asked Naruto.

" **I can but but they won't be as strong as they are usually**." said Hideyoshi.

"Fine in that case I want you to use your stealth skills to get into the camp and place the two Missing Nin under a strong Genjutsu to keep them immobile then start working on freeing the prisoners, while you do that Yugito and I will start taking out the small fry from the west and east. Once all the bandits are gone then we can take out the Missing Nin, I would have you do it while they're under the Genjutsu but the hostages come first." said Naruto. Hideyoshi nodded before he quickly recalled his serpents and snuck into the camp himself.

When Hideyoshi found the two Missing Nin he quickly put them in a Genjutsu before jumping towards the hostages who were quite scared. "It's alright I'm here to help." said Hideyoshi as he started cutting them free then explosions started on the west and east sides of the camp. "Don't worry those are just my teammates." said Hideyoshi in order to calm them before they could panic.

While he was doing this Hideyoshi noticed that one of the girls with above average chakra was about the same age as him if maybe a year younger. She was about 5'5, with fair skin, a slender frame, high B-cup breasts, and light blue eyes. Her clothes were in rags and she was barefoot but what really caught Hideyoshi's attention was that her hair was brown on the left side but violet on the right side.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" asked Hideyoshi as he had to make sure this wasn't just some girl that dyed her hair to look like that.

"My name is Asia, Asia Umbra." said the now named Asia as she too noticed Hideyoshi's hair.

"Any relation to the lost Umbra Clan?" asked Hideyoshi.

"You tell me." said Asia as she activated her bloodline just enough so that her eyes changed the same way Hideyoshi's did, but then a seal began to glow on her neck and forced her to stop. Asia then noticed that Hideyoshi had also activated his own eyes to show that he was family.

"Well it's great to meet family at last, but let's focus on getting you out of here and then we'll get that seal off." said Hideyoshi. After a minute he had untied everyone and sent them in the direction of his sensei, though Asia and two others stayed behind.

One was the Hero of Suna Pakura of the Scorch Release. She was a fairly tall kunoichi standing at 5'7 with fair skin, pupiless brown eyes, green hair done in a bun on top of her head with orange bangs and the left bang being longer than the right. She wore a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and back. She also wore an obi around her waist, purple arm-warmers that extended up to her shoulders, and bandages wrapped around her tights ankles.

The other addressed herself as Karin Uzumaki. She stood at 5'5 with red hair that was short and spiky on the right side while the left was long and straight, her eyes were red, and her skin was fair. She wore a long sleeved lavender top that exposed her belly button, black short shorts, thigh high black stockings, black sandals, and narrow brown glasses.

"Why are you three still here?" asked Hideyoshi even though he had a good idea why.

"I just found a member of my clan, I'm not leaving him without knowing he's coming out of this alive." said Asia.

"You freed me from captivity so I wish to repay you by helping you fight." said Pakura

"I just want to stay near you." said Karin with a blush on her cheeks. She could feel Hideyoshi's chakra, it was huge with a dark tint to it but under that tint it was warm and comforting; she really liked the feel of

his chakra.

Hideyoshi wasn't expecting that last one but wouldn't deny that he found Karin attractive but he needed to focus on the mission. "Sorry but I can't allow you to help. This is my team's first mission and we must prove ourselves ready for this life, now if you'll excuse me it is time to advance my bloodline." said Hideyoshi.

"Fine we won't become involved but we're not leaving either." said Pakura though she and Karin were confused about what he meant about his bloodline. Hideyoshi nodded in acceptance and got ready to fight when they were surrounded by bandits.

Hideyoshi unsheath his swords showing that they were pure black double edged straight swords then he activated his **Seed of Insanity** once again as his serpents came out of his back. Hideyoshi's eyes and his serpents unnerved the bandits greatly but not as much as the evil smile that Hideyoshi and his serpents shared. " **You're all going to die and your dark hearts will belong to me, HAHAHAHA**!" said Hideyoshi as he lunged forward and started cutting them down while his serpents tore their hearts out and swallowed them.

Pakura was impressed with Hideyoshi's skill with his swords and was intrigued by his bloodline. She noticed that when he didn't use it he was calm and collected but as soon as he activated it he was almost the exact opposite.

Karin on the other hand was more interested in how Hideyoshi's chakra changed when his bloodline was activated. His chakra became darker, violent, and more bloodthirsty but under all of that it was still comforting somehow.

Asia stood their with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. " _I'm impressed, your skill with the_ _ **Seed of Insanity**_ _is quite good, maybe when we have a chance we can spar to see who is better_." Asia thought to herself.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was currently cutting down bandits with his sword, which with it now being unsheath showed that the blade was blood red with a silver serrated edge, while also shooting finger bone bullets with his **Dead Bone Pulse**. During this battle, if you could call a one sided slaughter a battle, Naruto's demeanor had completely changed. His eyes that were usually bright and full of life were now cold as ice and showed no emotion at all. Right about now he would be grinning in excitement as he fought Hideyoshi in order to see who was the strongest, but now his mouth was set in a firm line of indifference as he took the lives of other men and women.

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked in the direction that he sent Hideyoshi to, he could feel the shift in Hideyoshi's chakra as he used his bloodline. "So Hideyoshi has finally entered the fight, that means that the hostages are safe and I don't have to hold back anymore." said Naruto as seals on his sword started to glow until his sword burst into flames. Naruto then charged forward and started cutting and burning the bandits with his sword.

 **WITH YUGITO**

Yugito was killing a fair bit of bandits on her front, but unlike her teammates and sensei she didn't use a sword instead she pumped chakra into her hands and feet and caused her nails to grow into foot long blades. Currently Yugito's hands and feet are coated in blood as she continued to kill bandits, some were smart enough to run but the stupider ones continued to try and fight.

While she fought Yugito felt sick to her stomach as the blood of her enemies was sticking to her skin, but she pushed on as she knew that this was the life she signed up for. Right now she wished she had a way to deal with this like her teammates, Naruto was probably in a battle trance and had blocked off his emotions and Hideyoshi was most likely using his bloodline to take away his morals. She also pitied both of them as while they wouldn't feel the guilt right away, the moment they calmed down the feelings would hit them all at once.

" _ **You're worried about them aren't you Kitten**_." said Matatabi.

" _Yes I am Matatabi, Naruto is like a brother to me after all these years and I really like Hideyoshi; I just don't want them lose themselves_." thought Yugito.

" _ **They won't lose themselves Kitten as they have each other, you, Kurama, Zara, and all of their friends looking out for them. Now focus Kitten it's time to meet up with the others**_." said Matatabi.

Yugito nodded as she took off towards the middle of the camp. When she got there she found Naruto with his sword covered in blood and his clothes having blood splatters on them. Hideyoshi on the other hand was covered in blood along with his swords, his bloodline was still activated and picking out the hearts of some of the bandits. He had told them that he had to do this in order for his bloodline to grow stronger but seeing it and hearing about it were completely different. She then noticed the three girls standing off to the side.

"Hey Hideyoshi, what's with the girls, weren't you supposed to get all of the hostages out of here?" asked yugito.

" **Yea that was the job but they refused to leave and I didn't have time to argue with them so I just convinced them to not get involved. Oh Naruto the hot redhead is an Uzumaki, the half and half is an Umbra, and the last one is Pakura of the Scorch Release**." said Hideyoshi before he deactivated his bloodline. Karin blushed at being called hot, Asia was a bit annoyed at being referred to as "the Half and Half", and Pakura just nodded in greeting.

Naruto was shocked to meet an Uzumaki on his first mission outside the village but he wasn't going to complain. "It nice to meet you three but we'll have to talk after the mission is complete." said Naruto before he quickly swung his sword and decapitated the Chunin Missing Nin. He was about to do the same to the former BOULDER but he broke out of the Genjutsu and jumped back, though he was breathing heavy.

Jin quickly regained his composure and took in his surroundings, he was shocked to find his entire camp destroyed and his partner dead with his head removed. He looked at the ninja in front of him and was even more surprised to find kids from Kumo. "Which one of you put that Genjutsu on me?" asked Jin with rage in his voice. Hideyoshi raised his hand in the air then quickly dodged an **Earth Spike** that shot up out of the ground. "Then you die first! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be ripped apart by wolves over and over again!?" screamed Jin.

Jin quickly dodged another sword swipe from Naruto and then dodged a swipe from Yugito's claws. "Sorry but the only one dying here is you." said Naruto running forward with Hideyoshi right behind him. Jin picked up a sword from one of the fallen bandits and used it to block Naruto's sword then used his free

arm to block Hideyoshi's swords. "Now Yugito!" yelled Naruto and Yugito quickly ran up and planted both her feet in Jin chest knocking him back ten feet. They then noticed that Jin didn't take any damage from their attacks and that his skin was darker.

"He's using the **Earth Armor Jutsu**." said Hideyoshi.

"Well that just means we have to hit him harder. Hide launch me and Yugito!" said Naruto.

"You got it!" said Hideyoshi. He held his right leg parallel to the ground as Naruto jumped onto it and then with a chakra enforced swing of his leg Hideyoshi launched Naruto towards Jin then use that momentum to do the same for Yugito.

Naruto sored through the air until he reached Jin and attacked with an overhead swing of his sword. Jin blocked but he could feel the sword rattle under the strength of Naruto's swing, he then tried to use his armored arm to block Yugito's attacks but her claws were chipping away at his armor. Naruto and Yugito quickly jumped back as **Earth Spears** shot at them, but just as they jumped back Hideyoshi jumped in started to attack with his swords covered in lightning. Naruto followed after Hideyoshi with his sword covered in wind instead of fire. Jin found himself having a great deal of trouble since Hideyoshi was using fast strikes while Naruto was using powerful strikes, he had no time to make a counter since the two boys covered each other so well and whenever one wasn't attacking the other was. Then without Jin noticing Hideyoshi and Naruto Nodded to each other.

" **Yin**!" yelled Hideyoshi as he made two diagonal cuts on Jin's chest

" **Yang**!" yelled Naruto as he made a horizontal cut on Jin's chest thus forming a triangle on Jin's chest. Both Naruto and Hideyoshi did a 360 spin and slammed their blades into the center of the triangle they made.

" **Yin Yang Sword Combination: Triangle Beast Cut**!" Naruto and Hideyoshi yelled in unison.

Jin flew back twenty feet and the armor on his chest was destroyed, there was a triangle shaped cut on his chest but the armor had kept him from being killed by the attack. "Finish it Yugito!" yelled Naruto.

"Right!" said Yugito as she clapped her hands together then pulled them apart and held and spear made of blue flames in her hands. " **Fire Release: Great Flame Spear**!" Yelled Yugito as she threw the spear.

The spear flew through the air and slammed right into the center of Jin's exposed chest, but at that point the body crumbled into rocks.

"An **Earth Clone**! When did he switch!?" asked Yugito a little upset their plan didn't work.

"He switched right when you threw your spear." said Naruto as he and Hideyoshi sheathed their swords. Just then Jin jumped out of the ground and was ready to attack Naruto but Hideyoshi kicked him in the face and away from Naruto, who didn't even look worried. "Sorry Jin but you won't be able to catch us with something like that; we've been training together for years so I trust them with my life just as they do me." said Naruto.

They then noticed that the rest of Jin's armor was falling off meaning that he didn't have enough chakra to keep it up. This time Hideyoshi charged in first with Naruto following on his left and Yugito on his right. Jin raised a **Mud Wall** but Hideyoshi broke through it with a lightning infused kick then started a frontal assault on Jin followed by Naruto and Yugito. Jin stood no chance as all three of the Genin attacked him at once. After a minute the three Genin jumped back and decided to end this once and for all. Yugito's hands became surrounded in blue flames that took the shape of claws, Hideyoshi's arms sparked with purple lightning, and Naruto's hands were surrounded by wind. The charged forward with Yugito leading the way. She ducked under a kick from Jin and drove her arms into his stomach, Hideyoshi then grabbed him by the head and discharged all of the electricity in his arms, and Naruto gave him a double punch to the chest; Jin was dead long before he hit the ground.

" **Tailed Beast Combination: Triple Execution**." the three of them said in unison as they moved away from Jin's body.

" _ **Nice work Kit/Cub/Kitten, I'm proud of you.**_ " said the Tailed Beasts in their heads.

" _Thanks Kurama/Mom/Matatabi_." they each replied. They turned around and found their sensei standing with Karin, Asia, and Pakura watching them.

"Nice work Team, how do you feel?" asked Darui.

"I'm a bit shaken but I should be fine after some sleep." said Hideyoshi with Naruto nodding saying he was the same.

"I feel a bit sick but I should be Okay." said Yugito.

"Alright your mission is over and I've taking command again, seal up the bodies of the two dead ninja and collect anything of value you find in the camp." said Darui. The three Genin nodded and went off to do as told. It wasn't long before they returned with everything of value and the bodies sealed up though they were tired. "Alright team I'm going to take the civilians back to their village which isn't too far away, you guys set up camp since it's clear as day that you three are too tired to continue." said Darui before he walked away with the civilians.

"Well guys let's go find a clear spot to set up then get some much needed rest." said Naruto as they walked off. As they walked Naruto noticed that Karin stayed close to hideyoshi, Pakura was looking at him in curiosity, and Asia was just hanging out with Yugito. Soon they found a good spot and Naruto unsealed and set up a three person tent. "Alright Yugito, Pakura, and Karin will stay in the tent while Hideyoshi and I sleep outside." said Naruto.

Pakura was the first to go into the tent though she didn't know how to feel about taking orders from someone younger than her. Next was Asia as she really didn't care but told Hideyoshi that they'd talk in the morning. Finally Karin entered the tent though she was very reluctant to do so. Naruto decided to sleep on the ground in the middle of the field and Hideyoshi slept under a tree. An hour later Darui came back and saw Naruto on the ground and the tent set up but when he found Hideyoshi he saw that Karin had curled up against him.

"How did he get a girl that fast?" asked Darui before dismissing it as hero worship as Hideyoshi did save her. Darui then set up his own tent and went to sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

When Hideyoshi woke up the next morning he felt a weight on his right side and found Karin clinging to him in her sleep. He was glad he had grown used to waking up with Samui clinging to him or else he might be freaked out right now. Hideyoshi gently shook her awake, when she woke up she smiled up at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning Hide-kun." said Karin.

" _Hide-kun? we just met yesterday_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. "Good morning Karin, what's with the Hide-kun thing?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I like the way your chakra feels and I think we could make a great couple so I want to see what can happen between us." said Karin with a blush on her face. She was a very blunt girl and didn't like playing games unless it got her what she wanted.

"Um...I have a fiance Karin." said Hideyoshi as while he did find her attractive he didn't to lead her on if she didn't want to share him.

"You also have a bloodline from what I heard Asia say and from what I know of Kumo you're most likely part of the CRA meaning you can have multiple wives. So are you willing to give a relationship with me a chance?" asked karin.

"I find you very attractive Karin and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better and possibly having a relationship, but first you'd have to talk to my fiance before I can agree to anything." said Hideyoshi.

Karin blushed at him but smiled and nodded her head in agreement before they got and prepared to go back to Kumo, though Naruto was teasing them the whole time and Yugito kept sending small glares at Karin for clinging onto Hideyoshi.

 **BACK IN KUMO: RAIKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Well done on your mission Team 11, while this was well beyond what I wanted you to experience on your

first mission outside the village I'm glad you did so well even without Darui helping you." said Aye.

"Thank you Raikage-sama, what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"You and your team will rest for two days before your next mission, which will be to return the bodies you sealed away to Iwa in order to reaffirm our alliance with them. Other than that I need to talk to the three you brought here in order to figure out what to do with them, you and Hideyoshi may stay since it involves clan members and you are acting clan heads but Yugito and Darui must leave." said Aye.

With that said Darui and Yugito bowed to the Raikage and left the office while Naruto and Hideyoshi sat down on the couch against the wall and waited.

"Alright let's start with you first Pakura of the Scorch Release, how did you end up in this situation and what do you intend to do now?" asked the Raikage.

Pakura stepped forward and bowed to the Raikage before starting. "I was on a mission when I was betrayed by my comrades as they lead me into an ambush, they said something about me being too dangerous to the Kazekage since I refused to attack the Jinchuuriki on his orders and have even protected him on a few occasions. As for what I intend to do now, well since my village betrayed me I can't go back to them so if you will allow it Raikage-sama I would like to to become a Kumo Kunoichi." said Pakura with an edge to her voice when she mentioned being betrayed.

"Very well I will allow this though you will be on probation for an undisclosed amount of time." said Aye. This was something proposed by Naruto and Hideyoshi as they both felt it was incredibly stupid to tell someone just how long they would be under suspicion.

"Thank you Raikage-sama." said Pakura as she stepped back.

"Karin Uzumaki, same questions as Pakura-san." said Aye.

Karin stepped forward while adjusting her glasses. "Raikage-sama I ran away from the Hidden Grass Village because they mistreated me both because of my red hair and my ability to heal other that bite me." said karin before she raised up her sleeves to show her bite marks, which Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at. "I also have other abilities as well but the Heal Bite is the one the village abused with me. As for what I intend to do now, I wish to stay here and be with my clan and become a Medical Ninja, I also wish to have lots of babies with Hide-kun!" said Karin with a large blush at the end and determination in her eyes.

This caused Hideyoshi to fall off the couch as he did not expect her to say that, Naruto fell off the couch too but he was laughing his ass off, Pakura let an amused smile slide across her face, Asia laughed loudly, and Aye kept a straight face but was laughing his ass off on the inside.

"I see, very well you may stay in the Uzumaki/Umbra Compound with your clan head and future husband, you'll be evaluated later to see what ranking you should be given, and you will be put under probation for an undisclosed amount of time. The only reason we are not doing the evaluation for Pakura-san is because she is a well known ninja with Jonin level skills." said Aye with a straight face though he did crack a small smirk when Hideyoshi fell to the floor again when he said future husband.

"Thank you very much Raikage-sama!" said a very happy Karin with a large and deep blush on her face as she imagined her wedding night with Hideyoshi. She was pulled back by Pakura since she was too busy giggling with a nosebleed to move on her own.

"Asia Umbra, you know the drill." said Aye

"I was simply wandering around looking for any members of my clan when I was ambushed and they slapped that seal on my neck. As for what I intend to do, I wish to stay here with my clan and help bring it back to greatness." said Asia

"Very well you get the same deal as Karin. Now you three my assistant Mabui will help from here, you're dismissed while I have a talk with Naruto and Hideyoshi." said Aye. Pakura, Karin, and Asia bowed to the Raikage before the left the office.

After they left it seemed Aye became even more serious if that was even possible. "Alright Naruto and Hideyoshi this is about the file of ideas you two left me before you left, I've shown it to my ninja council and we've approved some of your ideas while some are still under consideration. One we've approved is keeping all files on our ninja sealed with the Raikage while keeping fake files where spies can find them, that way the only way to get accurate information on our ninja is through the BINGO Book and that isn't always reliable. The second one we approved of is the group you two wish to make" said Aye. At this Naruto and Hideyoshi perked up even more and paid even closer attention as they knew that group would do wonders for Kumo's reputation.

"The council and I have believe you correct about the fact that we are just as well known for our swordsmanship as Kiri is and the boost in our reputation this group would bring will get us even more clients. With that in mind we have approved the creation of the 8 Kenpachi of Kumo, now do you have any ideas for who would be in this group?" asked Aye as he focused on his ninja.

"We do have some idea's Raikage-sama, Hideyoshi and I would be members of course with Hideyoshi being the leader. Then we wish to add Killer-B, Karui, Omoi, and Samui as they have great skills with a sword or swords in B's case." said Naruto.

"For the last two spots I want to see how good Asia is with a sword before asking her since just because the Umbra were good with them doesn't mean Asia wishes to master a sword, we would ask Darui-Sensei but he has enough on his plate as it is. So we have a maybe and an open spot left on the team to figure out, what do you think Raikage-sama?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I think you two thought this through well as each person is a great candidate and you're right about Darui having too much on his plate. Now about the swords the group would use." said Aye.

"Hideyoshi and I will apply seals to their swords that will give it special abilities, my own sword has seals that allow it to burst into flames or be surrounded in wind chakra, I can even combine the two functions in order to turn my sword into a superheated inferno. That's why my sword's name is the Infernal Fox." said Naruto.

"My swords have seals that allow them to effortlessly control and create lightning much like the Kiba blades of Kiri, they can do the same with water. For this reason my swords are called the Storm Tiger Fangs." said Hideyoshi.

"Alright, very good boys, go home as I'm sure you could use the rest. Also just so you know your mission was boosted to an A-rank mission." said Aye as Naruto and Hideyoshi bowed to him and left.

 **OUTSIDE THE UZUMAKI/UMBRA COMPOUND**

Once Naruto and Hideyoshi made it to the compound they each found their fiance standing out front and just from the look in their eyes they too had just come back from an extermination mission. Karui and Samui noticed the same thing about the two but neither side said anything, nothing needed to be said as the two groups just looked at each other. each groups' eyes had become just a bit colder and just a bit darker thanks to the things they have seen and done.

Then by some unheard signal both sides moved toward each other and embraced each other. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they made their way into the compound.

We find Naruto only wearing dark orange pajama pants while spooning Karui who is only wear dark red bra and panties. They were sleeping peacefully knowing that they were in the arms or holding the light in their life. Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape Kurama grind knowing his partner was going to be okay.

In Hideyoshi's room we find Hideyoshi in nothing but a pair of black boxers while he's holding Samui who was only wearing a black bra and panties. They held each other tightly but still slept in peace knowing that no matter how deep they went into the dark the other would be there to pull them out. Meanwhile in Hideyoshi's Mindscape Zara smiled warmly at her cub and soon to be daughter-in-law, she knew that her cub chose a good first mate but she would to wait and see about the others.

Well everyone there you have chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to tell you now that the next chapter will have a lot of time skips since I want to go ahead and get to the cannon events. Also what do you think of the 8 Kenpachi of Kumo, I know there is supposed to only be one Kenpachi at a time but come on one of the meanings for Kenpachi is 8 swords.

Harem Update:

Hideyoshi: Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Karin, Ino, Kin, Yakumo, Guren, Ajisai, Mebuki, Tenten, Fubuki, Ameyuri, Suzumebachi

Naruto: Karui, Hinata, Anko, Tayuya, Fu, Fem-Haku, Pakura, Ryuzetsu, Temari, Tsunami, Shion, Koyuki, Mei, Kurotsuchi

Alright that is the new harems, I wanted them to at least have one wife from each country so that Kumo has connections everywhere. Well everyone until next time remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	5. Weddings, War, and a Test Begins

Hey everyone it is time for chapter 5 of Yin and Yang of the hidden cloud! That's right we're back to the story that started it all, it's been a long time and a lot of you thought I abandoned it but here we are with a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize

Chapter 5: Weddings, War, Test begins!

 **A YEAR LATER**

It's been a year since Team 11's first mission and things have really picked up for them. On the professional level they were an extremely effective team. They had taken many missions but for some reason every damn time they took a mission it was always worse than what was said in the file. This gained them a lot of respect because no matter how bad the mission got they always completed it even if they had to call for backup sometimes. They made great names for themselves both as a team and as individuals, as a team they were known as the Three Beasts of the Cloud in the BINGO Book, though there was no picture for them. They had also been on so many high ranking missions that the Raikage and the Ninja Council decided to give them a field promotion to Chunin. Even after being promoted Naruto, Hideyoshi, and Yugito still often went on missions together as a team.

Naruto and Hideyoshi had been able to make Kumo's relationship with Iwa even better since they returned the heads of the two Missing Nin as well as the Mountain Hammer. The Tsuchikage also told Naruto that the people of Iwa had no ill feelings towards him since he wasn't his father and because it was war and anyone can die in war. Naruto and Hideyoshi spent two weeks in Iwa in order to improve relations and to get to know the people. After they returned to Kumo they truly got to work on forming the Kenpachi, everyone they asked agreed to join even Asia. Training from then on as far as the group was concerned was up to Hideyoshi and it was brutal; Hideyoshi wanted the group to surpass all others so he pushed them past their limits and because of his training methods they each became even better swordsmen.

On a personal level Naruto and Hideyoshi were doing good because Naruto had gotten to know and started to date Pakura and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. If you're wondering how those two got together, they met while he and Hideyoshi were in Iwa and just seemed to click so they kept in contact with each other and soon started to date. Hideyoshi on the other hand had started dating Yugito, Mabui, Karin, and a girl from Iwa named Suzumebachi. Suzumebachi and Hideyoshi met the same way that Kurotsuchi and Naruto did, though Hideyoshi noticed that Suzumebachi had a really strong hate for the Aburame Clan of the Leaf Village. Since the Aburame Clan were neutral to him and Naruto when they were in Konoha Hideyoshi took a great deal of time to convince Suzumebachi to focus on her clan rather than her hate for the Aburame.

As of right now though we find Hideyoshi and Naruto in the middle of the village's exam stadium looking nervous as hell. The reason for their nervousness is that today is the day that Naruto will marry Karui and Hideyoshi will marry Samui; yes they decided to get married on the same day. Naruto is currently wearing a dark orange formal kimono with a black trim, a red sash around his waist, and his family crest on the back. Hideyoshi was wearing a black formal kimono with a deep violet trim, a violet sash around his waist, and his family crest on the back. Naruto had actually tried to clean up his hair a bit but he actually ended up breaking the comb or brush.

Aye was standing between them with a straight face ready to perform the ceremony, but on the inside he was laughing his ass off. Two of his best ninja, who could face down dangerous Missing Nin without a problem, were nervous about marry women that they loved! He honestly believed that they chose to get married on the same day simply so oe could keep the other from running away.

The reason for them being in the middle of the stadium is because it was the only spot big enough to fit everyone that was attending the wedding. Pretty much the whole village was there with the only people not being there are the ninjas that were out on missions, hell even Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi showed up in order to be part of the bridal parties.

Soon the door to the entrance of the stadium opened and Naruto and Hideyoshi saw the bridesmaids walk forward. Mabui, Yugito, and Suzumebachi acted as bridesmaids while a **Shadow Clone** of Karui acted as the Maid of Honor for Samui. They were wearing the ugliest gray kimonos Hideyoshi had ever seen. Karin, Pakura, and Kurotsuchi acted as bridesmaids while a **Shadow Clone** of Samui acted as the Maid of Honor for Karui. They were wearing the most horrid bright pink kimonos Naruto had ever seen. Naruto and Hideyoshi, who had decided to be each other's Best Man, glanced at each other and wondered why women liked to put their friends in ugly dresses on their wedding day.

After that music started to play and Asia and Omoi came walking down the aisle with Asia acting as the flower girl and Omoi acting as the ring bearer. Finally Samui and Karui started walking down the aisle, both of them were wearing white kimonos with the difference being that Samui's kimono had a much deeper neckline showing a good deal of her cleavage while Karui's was a bit tighter around the waist in order to make her ass more prominent. Once they were standing beside their respective fiancee Aye quieted the crowd and started the ceremony. The two couples said their vows, the grooms put the ring on their bride's finger, and then kissed. Then came the reception where there was plenty of food, music, and dancing. Hideyoshi and Naruto made sure to dance at least once with each of their girls but spent most of the time with Samui and Karui since it was their day after all. There were some speeches given by Killer B, Aye, Asia, and Omoi before Samui and Karui threw their bouquets which were caught by Yugito and Kurotsuchi. The rest of the night went by in a blur of booze, music, and laughing.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Hideyoshi bridal carried Samui into their room and sat her on the bed. "Samui-chan, now that you're my wife It's time you knew something very important about my clan." said Hideyoshi.

"What is it Hide-kun?" asked Samui.

"Well as you know every member of the Umbra Clan had the our bloodline, this is true even for those that married into the clan. The reason for this is because the Umbra Clan developed a jutsu that could transfer our bloodline to others, or more specifically our wives or husbands should they come from outside the clan. Now that you are my wife it is my responsibility as your husband and Clan Head to give you our bloodline." said Hideyoshi.

Samui was surprised to hear this, she always wondered how every member of the Umbra Clan had the bloodline since she remembered Hideyoshi saying that some of the Kurama Clan married into the clan. She would have never guessed that the Umbra Clan could actually give others their bloodline. "So you're going to give me your bloodline, will it be the same as yours?" asked Samui.

"Yes I am and I don't know, yours could be the same as mine or it could be completely different." said Hideyoshi.

"Alright but before you start I want to know something. If the Umbra could freely give others their bloodline what stopped rouge members of the clan from just giving the bloodline to their enemies?" asked Samui.

"Only the Clan Head knew how to use the jutsu and the scroll the jutsu is in has seals on it that only allow the Clan Head to even see the jutsu." said Hideyoshi.

"I see, very well then, let's get started." said Samui.

"Very well but I would take off that kimono if I were you, like I said there is no telling how the **Seed of Insanity** with manifest for you so I would rather not be the reason you accidentally ruined your wedding kimono." said Hideyoshi.

Samui nodded at this as she would kick his ass for ruining her kimono, she quickly disrobed and was now only standing in a matching pair of a white bra and panties. Hideyoshi simply stood there staring at his almost naked wife, her bra barely holding in her amazing tits and her panties were a thong that tightly hugged her lady lips. Samui smirked at the reaction she got out of Hideyoshi before snapping her fingers in his face. "Hey, I'm your wife now so you have plenty of time to enjoy my body, for right now focus on what you need to do." said Samui getting Hideyoshi out of his trance.

"Right sorry, first I need to prepare the room." said Hideyoshi before placing his hand on the wall and activating the Silencing Seals and Suppression Seals, he was prepared for this day. "This is going to be painful so the Silencing Seals with keep people from hearing any sounds of pain, the last thing I need is people thinking I'm an abusive husband, and the process will release a lot of chakra so the Suppression Seals will keep the chakra contained and keep others from sensing it." said Hideyoshi getting a nod from Samui. Hideyoshi activated his Seed of Insanity before then flying through a long series of hand seals so fast that Samui only saw that it ended with the ram seal. " **Umbra Clan Secret Technique: Transference of Insanity**!" said Hideyoshi before holding his right hand out towards Samui.

Hideyoshi's serpents shot forward and both heads phased into Samui's chest. To Samui this felt incredibly strange but it wasn't painful like Hideyoshi said it would be. That changed however when she saw the a chakra flowed into her and it felt like lava had been directly injected into her veins. Despite the scroll preparing him for this Hideyoshi still didn't like seeing or hearing his new wife suffer as she screamed in pain. A few moments later Hideyoshi noticed the changes going on with Samui. First all of the veins in her body lit up a bright purple, next her eyes changed to match that of Hideyoshi's when he used the **Seed of Insanity** , then her blonde hair gained a single streak of violet, and finally out of her back came a pair of large shadowy wings with each wing having a glowing violet orb in the middle.

With the process now complete the serpents withdrew from Samui's chest and went back into Hideyoshi as he deactivated the bloodline. Samui finally stopped screaming and fell to her hands and knees. Hideyoshi quickly went to her side and held her while she took deep breaths of air and tried to regain her composure. He slowly and carefully lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed, they could talk about all of this later but for now she needed to rest. Getting into bed beside her Hideyoshi held her close and softly kissed her before they both fell asleep for the first time as husband of wife.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Naruto, Hideyoshi, Samui, and Karui were all in the Raikage's office, they were all pissed as each couple was packed in order to go on their honeymoons. Naruto and Karui were going to the Land of Hot Water while Hideyoshi and Samui were going to a secluded little island off the Land of Lightning's western coast. Their plans were interrupted however when they each got a message that Aye needed them for something really important, so important they they were order to come prepared for a mission.

Aye looked at the two newlywed couples in front of him and he can honestly say he has never been more nervous in his life. He knew they had planned to go on their honeymoons today but he really need them for what he was about to announce to them.

"With all due respect Raikage-sama, you better have a good fucking reason for calling us here today." said Naruto with the others agreeing with him. Though Naruto and everyone else besides Hideyoshi were wondering why Samui dyed a single violet streak into her hair.

"Um….yes I have a very good reason. As I'm sure you all know Kiri has been in a civil war for awhile now due to the Mizukage losing his mind and order the death of all bloodline users. The leader of the rebellion, Mei Terumi, has asked us for assistance in the war. Normally I would have said no as their civil war has nothing to do with us, but then I thought about it and since our relationship with Iwa has improved we might as well do the same with Kiri. With my agreement of assistance I have told Mei Terumi that she would be getting my best, I've told her that I'm sending the Kenpachi to aid the rebellion." said Aye.

Everyone was shocked at what Aye just said, he had agreed to help the rebellion and was sending them to fight in a war. "KAMI DAMNIT AYE, YOU OWE US BIG TIME FOR THIS!" yelled a very pissed off Naruto. He and Karui had planned out their whole honeymoon, they were gonna have sex in soooo many places and in sooooo many positions, it was why they chose not to have sex on their wedding night or the last two days. They wanted the pressure to build up so that when they got to their hotel they could explode into a frenzy of sex, but that was ruined now!

Hideyoshi was feeling much the same way as He and Samui couldn't have sex due to her needing time to adjust to having a new bloodline, plus she was still a bit sore from the process. "I agree with Naruto, I say that when this mission is over and we return our week long honeymoon gets turned a month long honeymoon and we all get S-rank mission pay while we're gone." said Hideyoshi.

"S-RANK!" yelled Aye before shrinking back when all four of them glared at him. "Fine….but in that case you don't get paid for this mission." said Aye.

"We get SSS-rank pay for this mission!" said Naruto.

"SSS-RANK!" yelled Aye. Once again he shrunk back when they glared at him with killing intent, he even saw Kurama and Zara standing behind them glaring at him. "Fine…...go get the rest of the Kenpachi and head out as soon as you can, here is a map to where you have to meet the rebels." said Aye in a small voice while handing them the map. Naruto took the map and the four of them left the office, once they were gone Aye smirked before leaning back in his chair and relaxing. "That honestly went better than I thought it would, I expected them to ask for more than money and vacation time. With the money Naruto, Yugito, and Hideyoshi have made for the village with their missions we have more than enough to pay for this mission and for their little paid vacations." said Aye.

 **DAYS LATER**

Killer B, Naruto, Hideyoshi, Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Asia were walking through some trees while a thick mist surrounded them. They had made it to the Land of Water the day before and were now trying to find the meeting point between them and the rebels. Most of them were nervous since this would be their first time participating in a war, B was fine since he fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. Omoi, Asia, and Killer B were nervous about the dark auras coming from Naruto, Hideyoshi, Samui, and Karui; it was clear to everyone that even after a couple of days the four of them were still pissed about having their plans ruined. When they reached the meeting point they all sat in wait for their contact, though they didn't let their guard down.

About an hour later they all heard footsteps headed their way and stood at attention. Moments later three figures came into view. The first was a tall slender woman with fair skin, green eyes, ankle length auburn hair styled in a herringbone pattern at the back with a top knot held together by a blue band and four bangs in the front with the two longer ones crossing over her bust and one of the shorter ones covering her right eye, an amazing figure, long legs, wide hips, a juicy and toned ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a long blue dress that only covered the upper part of her arms and the lower side of her breasts while also being left open on the front right side from the waist down to just pass her knees, a mesh armor shirt that covered more of her body then her dress, a short skirt that matched her dress, mesh armor leggings, and white heeled sandals with shin guards that went up to her knees.

Naruto was awestruck by the woman's beauty, his cheeks becoming a bright red and his mouth hung open. Karui noticed this and elbowed him in his side getting him out of his trance. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her and she glared at him.

To the left of the woman stood a middle aged man with fair skin, blue hair styled moused up manner, and his left eye was blue while his right eye was covered by a black patch. For clothes he wore a standard striped gray suit with a green haori with white trimmings stopping half way down over it, and talismans in his ears with the kanji "to hear" written on both sides of each.

To the right of the woman stood another woman but this one was shorter. She had fair skin, black eye, jagged teeth, long red hair done in a style that allowed most of it to flow down her back while some on the sides pointed upward, and you couldn't really make out her figure due to her clothes. For clothes she wore a loose pin striped shirt with a dark obi, black pants that got looser further down resembling hakama, pin striped leg warmers, bandages wrapped around her neck, and two swords strapped to her hips.

Now it was Hideyoshi's turn to be awestruck as he looked at the woman. Luckily for him his skin tone hid any reaction that might have shown that he was attracted to the short woman. Especially since Samui was looking at him intently, she was not going to let her new husband bang some new woman before he even banged her.

The new arrivals looked at the group of 7 for a few moments before noticing their headbands. "I assume by your headbands that you are the group the Raikage said he would send." said the first woman. The group nodded. "Well I'm Mei Terumi, leader of the rebels, these are my guards Ao and Ameyuri." said the now named Mei.

Six of the group of seven looked at Hideyoshi and waited for him to speak since he was the leader. Hideyoshi noticed this and sighed before walking forward. "Greetings Mei-sama, my name is Hideyoshi Umbra and I am the leader of the Eight Kenpachi of Kumo. These are the current members of the Kenpachi; Killer B, Omoi, Asia Umbra, Samui Umbra, Naruto Uzumaki, and Karui Uzumaki." said Hideyoshi making sure to leave Namikaze out of Naruto's and Karui's name.

The three rebels' eyes widened in surprise when they heard that they were getting aid from 3 Umbra and 2 Uzumaki. Pretty much everyone in Kiri knew about those two clans and how powerful the were. "Well it nice to meet all of you and thank you for coming, please follow me and I'll lead you to our camp." said Mei.

"Wait just a moment Meit-chan, there guys look pretty young and word around the nations put these guys as the equal to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri. I say that before we get our troops' hopes up we test them and make sure that they won't be a hindrance to us." said Ameyuri.

"Hmmm, you have a point there Ameyuri." said Mei.

"If you wish to test us we will comply, while we can't say we understand the exact situation you are in we can say we understand the fact that you need to know you can depend on us to actually help. With that said what is this test and what are the rules if there are any?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Ameyuri, since you came up with the idea to test them you can also come up with the test." said Mei.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this. Well since we don't have a lot of time I'll only test one of you and their performance will reflect on all of you. Since Hide-chan here is the leader I'll be testing him, your test is to fight me. The rules are simple, we use only our Kenjutsu skills and we only use chakra to enhance our bodies and speed." said Ameyuri.

"Very well, let's do this." said Hideyoshi.

Everyone went to stand to the side while Ameyuri and Hideyoshi stared each other down. Mei noticed that Hideyoshi didn't seem nervous at all about fighting Ameyuri which she kind of found foolish. Ameyuri was a very talented swordswoman and one of the few that could fight that monster Kisame, plus she fast and strong without the use of chakra. "I must say that your leader is pretty cocky if he thinks this will be an easy fight." said Mei.

"I agree with Mei-sama, he's much too arrogant if he-." Ao was cut off when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Looking to his side he saw both Samui and Asia glaring at him, but the teffifying part was that both of their eyes had turned black with a violet pentagram acting as the pupil with violet cracks. He knew they were using the **Seed of Insanity** but he was stunned because while he had heard stories of those eyes this was the first time he was actually seeing what the Umbra had come to call the **Eyes of Insanity.**

" **Watch how you talk about my husband/cousin**." said Samui and Asia at the same time before they deactivated their eyes and went back to watching Hideyoshi and Ameyuri, who were still staring each other down. Everyone in the Kenpachi were shocked to see Samui activate the Seed of Insanity and were wondering how it was possible.

Naruto was the first to come out of his shock and address what Mei said. "Mei-san, Ao-san, I assure you that Hide isn't being cocky or arrogant and is taking this test completely serious. He's not nervous right now because he has been training for a test like this since he took up Kenjutsu, to fight a respected member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri while being the leader of the Kenpachi is a dream come true for him. Hideyoshi plans for the Kenpachi to surpass the Ninja Swordsmen and in order to do that he pushes himself and us to our limits and beyond." said Naruto.

"Mr. V9 is gonna be just fine. He's got the skills to pay the bills which is why he's so chill, ah yeah." said Killer B.

"Kami damnit B." said Hideyoshi while not taking his eyes off of Ameyuri. Then by some unknown signal both of them drew their swords and charged at each other. Sparks flew as their black clashed against each other in a swift exchange of slashes and parries, moving so fast that their arms appeared only as blurs. Ameyuri noticed that before this test started that Hideyoshi's eyes had a spark of life to them and behind that spark was a fire of determination to prove himself, now though his eyes were as cold as ice and she could see that his mind wasn't thinking about proving himself, he was solely focused on cutting her down. She honestly liked the look in his eye, she liked that she was his sole focus, he wasn't thinking about the future or the past and was completely into what was going on right now. They continued attacking each other, neither of them giving an inch of ground until they jumped away from each other. Their swords were smoking from how fast and powerful their clashes were, this just made Ameyuri grin.

"Well would you look at that, it seems you have some skill after all." said Ameyuri. Hideyoshi said nothing and just charged at her once again. Ameyuri met him half way and when their swords clashed again they actually caused a shockwave that shook everything around them. "Let's see just how far that skill can take you." said Ameyuri with a smirk.

* * *

Well everyone that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The test and the war will continue in the next chapter. Yes I gave Samui the **Seed of Insanity** and yes all of Hideyoshi's wives with get their own version of it.

Harem Update:

Hideyoshi: Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Karin, Ino, Kin, Yakumo, Guren, Ajisai, Mebuki, Tenten, Fubuki, Ameyuri, Suzumebachi

Naruto: Karui, Hinata, Anko, Tayuya, Fu, Fem-Haku, Pakura, Ryuzetsu, Temari, Shion, Koyuki, Mei, Kurotsuchi

Well everyone until next time remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
